Nueva vida
by shanablack
Summary: Akane es abusada sexualmente y queda embarazada,   debe enfrentar un embarazo no deseado y a la nueva prometida "oficial" de Ranma. Ademas de los chismes y confrontaciones tipicas de un pueblo pequeño como Nerima
1. Chapter 1

La noche había caído sobre Nerima hace un par de horas, sin embargo la mas pequeña de las Tendo no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía creer que ya había pasado casi un mes desde que todo había acabado, pero lo que mas dolía era haber dejado partir a su prometido, pero sabia que era lo correcto, no era justo para el, por lo que hace un mes había decidido romper el compromiso y hace tres semanas los padres del joven habían decidido mudarse a la casa de Ukyo, quien era ahora su prometida oficial, no había vuelto a hablar con Ranma desde el día que en se marcharon, en la escuela no se hablaban, el ni siquiera la miraba de lo molesto que estaba, esto había causado un completo distanciamiento de la familia Tendo, puesto que Soun no aprobaba la manera de actual del señor Saotome.

Akane subió al techo para observar las estrellas, saber que en alguna parte de Nerima un chico de ojos azules podía estar observándolas le hizo sentir acompañada, al menos aun compartían el mismo cielo, observo como por el lado oeste del cielo caia una estrella fugaz y solo pudo desear que el joven de la trenza fuera feliz. En otra parte de Nerima, una joven pelirroja miraba el cielo desde el tejado del Uchan y al igual que la joven Tendo le pidió un deseo a aquella estrella que había surcado el cielo como un pincelada del mas experto pintor, se reprendía mentalmente por no haber intentado nada por cambiar las cosas, se sentía derrotado y rechazado, aunque no lo admitiera sabia que amaba a Akane, le había costado de una manera increíble verla a diario y no acercarse a ella una vez que el compromiso fue roto, en un principio había decidido irse a entrenar a las montañas, pero su madre lo detuvo y le dijo que huir no era de hombres.

Lo que empeoraba las cosas era que Akane no le había dicho la razón de su decisión.

Flash back .

Ranma y Akane se encontraban sentados en la cama de la ultima y esta se encontraba llorando, el joven deseaba abrazarla y pedirle que dejara de llorar, pero el mismo no se encontraba bien, las palabras "romper el compromiso" le calaban hasta el alma.

¿Por que?, no soy lo suficiente hombre para ti, estas enamorada de otro – dijo Ranma sintiendo que si se quedaba mas tiempo ahí no podría soportar las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, pasaron minutos que a el le parecieron horas y la joven no fue capaz de contestar a su pregunta, Ranma solo pudo salir de la habitación y correr, no supo durante cuanto tiempo no paro, solo supo que cuando se detuvo estaba nuevamente frente a la casa de la familia Tendo, se sintió cansado y se fue a dormir, al pasar por la habitación de su ex prometida la sintió llorar, pero no tuvo fuerzas para entrar a consolarla, al contrario fue al baño y se dejo caer sujetando su cabeza con sus manos.

Fin flash back.

Se paso horas y horas en el techo, en cuanto amaneció siguió la tortuosa rutina de cada día y se dirigió a la escuela, caminaba a paso lento, puesto que fuera de todo pronostico iba temprano, quería evitar a Ukyo, no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de su ahora prometida oficial, irónicamente sentía que traicionaba a Akane.

¡Ranma! – le llamaban, sabia a quien pertenecía aquella voz, pero no quería voltearse, tenia dos opciones o perdía dinero o se enteraba de algo que no quería saber, pero inconcientemente camino mas lento, esperando que la dueña de la voz le alcanzara.

¿Que quieres Nabiki? – pregunto cuando la chica de cortos cabellos castaños le alcanzo.

¿Sabes que le sucede a Akane? – le contesto sin rodeos y directa como solo ella podía ser, pero al ver la mirada de odio del joven decidió continuar – no esta bien, no come, hoy no viene a clases, esta muy deprimida y no le quiere contar a nadie que le pasa, pensé que quizás a ti te contara.

Al ver que el no le respondía decidió continuar su camino, con la mirada baja, dejando a Ranma en su lugar, el quería ver a la joven, no podía negárselo y el hecho de que incluso Nabiki, la chica de corazón de hielo se preocupara, no hacia mas que preocuparlo aun mas. Durante todo el día se debatió la petición de su ex cuñada, por mucha rabia que sintiera hacia Akane en esos momentos, no deseaba que algo malo le pasara, por lo que tras mucho pensarlo decidió ir y si era necesario obligarla a que se lo contara.

Contra todo pronostico las clases se le hicieron demasiado cortas, y durante todo momento se cuestiono la manera en la que le hablaría a su ex prometida, ya por la tarde se dirigío a la casa Tendo, caminaba por la reja cuando en un callejón noto a una pareja hablando, al acercarse se percato de que se trataba de Shampoo y un joven chino muy parecido a el, la curiosidad era grande, pero antes debía hablar con la joven Tendo, por lo que decidió ignorarlos.

Akane se encontraba sentada en la cabecera de su cama, sin quitar su mirada de un trozo de plástico rectangular que había a los pies de la cama, no quería saber el resultado, ya había sido demasiado difícil enfrentar todo, si el resultado era positivo solo complicaría aun mas la situación.

Un ruido en el pasillo la hizo prestar atención a la puerta justo en el momento en que esta se abría y entraba una joven pelirroja de ojos azules, Ranma chica al entrar posiciono su mirada en la joven sobre la cama, la noto mas delgada, pálida y unas ojeras enorme, algo en su interior se quebraba al verla tan devastada, pero luego su atención se dirigió a la cosa pequeña y rectangular que había a los pies de la cama.

¿Tiene una o dos rayas? – le pregunto Akane, Ranma se acerco y observo que en el centro del trozo de plástico había una pequeña pantallita con dos rayas.

Dos – dijo el sin saber que sentido tenia, hasta que vio una caja tirada en el piso al acercarse vio que esta decía "test de Embarazo", sintió un frío escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, que el alma se le partía en dos, que el corazón le dejaba de latir, se sintió traicionado, ahora comprendía por que ella le había dejado, sintió las lagrimas caer por su rostro , pero por primera vez no le importo, se giro para retirarse, pero no pudo ya que un par de brazos lo retuvieron y sintió el rostro de la chica apoyarse en su espalda y llorar amargamente.

Durante varios minutos se quedaron en esa posición, el de pie dándole la espalda mientras rebeldes lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras ella reposaba su rostro en su espalda y lloraba amargamente.

No es lo que crees – dijo después de un rato, necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabia que si existía alguien que no la juzgaría ni la lapidaria moralmente seria el, además sentía la necesidad de explicarse, de que el la entendiera, podía enfrentar que de ahora en adelante todo el mundo le recriminara, pero no soportaba la mirada de decepción en esos preciosos ojos azules.

Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no me debes explicaciones, solo espero que el padre se haga cargo – el orgullo del joven hablo.

No hay padre, yo no quería…. El me forzó – logro decir Akane, sentía que al decir eso por primera vez se sacaba un peso de encima, no había conversado con nadie sobre el tema, se sentía sucia y humillada. Pero nada de lo que sentía se comparaba con la idea de que había perdido a Ranma para siempre, el no se merecía casarse con una mujer cuyo honor había sido mancillado, además y mas importante aun para ella era que había fallado como artista marcial, no había sido capaz de defenderse.

Al escuchar lo que ella le decía el joven se quedo de piedra, no podía reaccionar, sintió como la ira comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, la habían lastimado, quería ir y matar al que había cometido tal osadía, pero no podía, sentía un par de brazos que se aferraban a el, y sin ser lo brazos mas fuertes que habia visto, eran capaces de evitar su escape, por primera vez se olvido de todo tipo de timidez, y se volteo para abrazar a su ex prometida que lloraba amargamente, la cargo y la recostó sobre la cama.

Espero durante casi una hora a que la chica parara de llorar, en ningún momento se alejo de ella y cuando noto que se tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para responder algo le pregunto.

¿Quién fue? – el sabia que tenían enemigos, pero no creía que alguno fuera lo suficiente malvado como para dañar de esa manera a Akane.

No lo se, al principio creí que eras tu quien me seguía, me sentía mareada y apenas me mantenía en pie, por lo que a la distancia solo podía distinguir una camisa roja y un pantalón negro; en cuanto me dio alcance me di cuenta de que no eras tu, era un chico que no había visto nunca en mi vida – le explico la joven Tendo una vez que se sintió capaz de hablar sin lanzarse a llorar nuevamente.

¿No recuerdas nada mas? –volvió a insistir.

Recuerdo sus manos sudorosas, recuerdo la punta de un cuchillo en mi cuello todo el tiempo … - el llanto volvió a hacerse presente y esta vez de forma completamente desesperada, Ranma se sintió culpable al querer hacerla recordar y sintió como la furia recorría su cuerpo nuevamente, esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte y se separo de su ex prometida, salio por la ventana para bajar al dojo, hace tres semanas que no estaba en ese lugar, pero al entrar volvió a sentir el calor del hogar, practico un par de katas con furia y rabia , los movimientos mucho mas bruscos que lo normal, pero finalmente cumplían su objetivo, contener la furia el tiempo suficiente para poder volver con Akane.

No se que voy a hacer - la voz de Akane inundo el Dojo.

Yo creo que lo primero será que veas un medico – dijo Ranma posicionándose al lado de ella en un par de zancadas.

No se si este preparada para tener este bebe sola – ella se había dejado caer apoyada en la pared mientras miraba el techo del Dojo.

No quieres tener el bebe – el nunca imagino que ella no pudiera querer a un ser vivo, mucho menos un ser humano que saldría de sus entrañas, pero también entendía a lo que se refería ella, el mismo no se sentía preparado para ser padre.

Pensé que quizás la vieja Cologne podría tener algún remedio casero – la voz de Akane se escuchaba monótona y vacía como si estuviera dictando un discurso repetido mil veces antes.

Mañana vamos a verla – Ranma sabia que fuera lo que fuera que decidiera ella, la apoyaría, después de todo aunque ya no fuera su prometida, seguía siendo su mejor amiga y aunque no lo reconociera ni siquiera a si mismo era la mujer por la que daría su propia vida y mas.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.-

La vieja Cologne se encontraba al fondo del Neko Hanten, preparando unas mezclas un tanto extrañas, presentía que hoy seria un día especial, no había abierto el local ya que Shampoo y Mousse se habían tomado el día libre, dejándola a ella sola con la suficiente paz para preparar una milenaria medicina que presentía pronto necesitaría.

Su paz fue interrumpida por el llamado de un joven, antes de abrir la puerta sabia que se trataba de su yerno que de forma extraña, considerando la situación en la que se encontraban, iba acompañado de la joven Akane Tendo.

¿Qué te trae por aquí yerno? – les dejo el paso libre invitándoles a entrar.

Necesitamos hablar contigo de un tema importante y muy privado – comento el en cuanto estuvieron dentro.

Los escucho – la anciana les indico que se sentaran en una mesa mientras observaba a la joven, se veía cambiada, cambios imperceptibles para cualquier persona, pero no para una anciana que se había pasado siglos en una aldea de amazonas. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que en Ranma no percibió ningún cambio físico.

Estoy embarazada – soltó Akane sin rodeos, sabia que aunque costara debía salir de eso antes de que llegara alguien que pudiera interrumpir.

Lo noto – comento mientras observaba a la chica Tendo, luego dirigió su vista al joven de la trenza y con una sonrisa en el rostro agrego – Tú no puedes ser el padre, verdad yerno.

Eso no es su incumbencia – fue la escueta respuesta de Ranma, pero que sin embargo confirmo lo dicho por la anciana.

Y en que podría yo ayudarlos.- la mujer sabia que era lo que buscaban y recordó el impulso que había sentido aquella mañana de preparar la medicina ancestral.

Queríamos saber si usted… usted….- Ranma intento hablar, pero las palabras se le trababan como siempre que estaba nervioso.

Si puedo interrumpir el embarazo – sonrío la mujer, pensando que si la joven Tendo había estado con otro hombre, eso implicaba una oportunidad para su nieta, sabia que el honor de artista marcial le impediría al joven de la trenza tomar como esposa a una mujer que hubiera sido deshonrada.

Si, es solo que, yo no lo se – trataba de explicar Akane, pero difícilmente podía convencer a alguien si ni ella misma sabia como había llegado a pensar en esa posibilidad.

Tengo una medicina que utilizaban mucho en mi aldea para interrumpir embarazos no deseados en momentos de guerra, no implica ningún riesgo y al rato ya podrías estar en pie como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. – la anciana recordaba haber visto a muchas mujeres usarla y salir ilesas, muchas luego sentían cargo de conciencia y otras olvidaban lo sucedido fácilmente.

Puede tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo - pregunto el joven al ver la mirada indecisa de la chica.

Claro, aunque a mi parecer lo mas humano es hacerlo antes de que el corazón del bebe comience a latir, ¿de cuanto estas? – Cologne noto el estremecimiento que recorrió a la joven Tendo al oír la palabra bebe.

Casi un mes, 27 días para ser exactos – pronuncio Akane, jamás olvidaría cuando ocurrió, sin poder evitarlo contaba los días que pasaban, sola en su habitación.

Aun estamos a tiempo, pero no tienes mucho tiempo para decidir, te recomiendo que tomes una decisión lo mas pronto posible – la anciana dio por finalizada la conversación con sus ultimas palabras.

Bien – fue la única palabra que salio de los labios de la joven.

Vamos, cualquier cosa le avisamos – Ranma acompaño a Akane fuera del restaorant, cuando sintió como dos brazos femeninos se enredaban en su cuello presionando su espalda a dos voluminosos bultos.

Aíren venir a ver a Shampoo – la alegría de la joven chica se enfrío un poco al percatarse de que el joven estaba acompañado, pero ahora ella no era prometida del chico, ya no era considerada una amenaza para ella, sin embargo opto por ignorarla como siempre.

Shampoo estoy ocupado, tengo cosas importantes que hacer – los forcejeos del joven eran débiles, pero no por que disfrutara del forzado abrazo, sino por que temía dañarla.

Que más importante que tener cita con Shampoo – la joven del cabello morado no se daba por vencida y seguía presionando a Ranma, hasta que sintió como una conocida aura furiosa comenzaba a crecer.

Ambos miraron con horror como Akane estaba rodeada por su típica aura de batalla, sus brazos apretados a su cuerpo y sus manos hechas puño.

Akane estar enfadada por que Aíren tener cita con futura esposa – la pregunta le recordó a Akane que cosas como esas ya no debían molestarle, el ya no era su prometido, ahora el debía escoger entre Shampoo y Ukyo, ella ya no era digna de el, recordar por sobre todo lo ultimo hizo que las lagrimas quisieran desbordar sus ojos, pero no se permitiría el hecho de humillarse frente a la amazona, así que simplemente se giro y siguió su camino, contrario al neko hanten.

Que pasar a chica violenta – pregunto Shampoo.

Nada – El joven de la trenza supuso que ella quería estar sola, la decisión que debía tomar era difícil y no podía tomarla a la ligera.

Akane camino por toda Nerima hasta llegar a su casa, se fue directo a su cuarto y se recostó a pensar, ver a su ex prometido con la joven china le recordó que ahora ella jamás podría estar con el, ambos eran artistas marciales y el honor estaba por sobre todo, como podría el mejor artista marcial de toda china y Japón querer desposar una mujer cuya honra había sido manchada. Además estaba todo aquello que el decía de que ella era fea, gorda, que nunca se casaría con ella.

La joven Tendo realmente siempre dijo a quien quiso escuchar que no quería casarse con el, sin embargo nunca había imaginado su vida sin el, y en cuanto lo tuvo que hacer le dolió demasiado.

Akane comprendió que lo que ella quería era una familia: sin embargo entre sus opciones estaban tener el bebe, lo que implicaría que todos se enterarían de lo que paso, su deshonra implicaría también la de su familia e indirectamente a su ex prometido. Su segunda opción implicaba interrumpir el embarazo, quitarle la posibilidad de vivir a aquel bebe, que de cualquier modo era el único inocente, realizar un aborto le evitaría una deshonra publica, pero debería vivir con la culpa por el resto de su vida. Se imagino a si misma dentro de un útero mientras su vida era arrancada poco a poco sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto, sin poder gritar, moverse, sin siquiera poder defenderse; sintió que la culpa la invadía, ella haría eso, acabaría con una vida inocente solamente por ser una cobarde, cosa que nunca en su vida había sido, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de hacer algo mas.

Lloro por horas, cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche, y decidió bajar para poder comer algo cuando se tropezo con Kasumi.

Ranma ha llamado, dijo que le avisaras si querías que pasara por ti mañana – la dulce voz de Kasumi no logro calmarla como hacia otras veces, solo hizo que se preguntara si ella haría lo mismo y matara a su bebe.

Mañana lo llamare, hoy es tarde – fue la escueta respuesta, su lado egoísta se alegraba de que al menos no estaría sola.

Akane – kasumi la detuvo cuando subía las escaleras – me alegro de que Ranma y tu se estén llevando bien.

La noche paso entre mil y una pesadillas, en todas aparecía el llanto de un bebe, e incluso un pequeño le preguntaba por que no le gustaban los bebes, en otras Ranma se casaba con Ukyo o con Shampoo y le decía que ella no era digna de el. Finalmente opto por coger su portátil y buscar información en Google sobre el aborto, experiencias, descripciones, imágenes, videos, todo lo que le pareció útil fue visto o leído. No se percato cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana y Ranma ya la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, se baño y se puso el uniforme en menos de diez minutos, al bajar sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago, había tomado una decisión, quizás inconcientemente, pero ya sabia la respuesta a su dilema.

Nos vamos a clases – le dijo Ranma comenzado a jalarla del brazo.

Claro - ella le siguió por inercia, sin percatarse realmente de adonde se dirigía, quería comentarle su decisión, pero sabia que en el comento que en abriera la boca, ya lo habría perdido para siempre. Siguieron su camino sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

¿Tomaste una decisión? – Ranma decidió que no debían ir a clases y se desvío hasta un parque, buscando un lugar escondido y en cuanto lo encontró le indico a su compañera que se sentara.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Akane mirando a al chico de la trenza.

Quiero saber si has tomado una decisión – le dijo de manera tímida, sabia que no era asunto suyo, sin embargo no podia evitar preocuparse por ella por mas que lo hubiera intentado, al ver que ella no respondia decidio comentarle su opinión.

Yo.. yo no .. yo creo que … - Estaba rojo, si hubiera sido una chica su rostro habría sido del mismo color que su cabello, pero ese no era momento para ponerse nervioso, necesitaba expresarle a ella lo que pensaba, no quería que ella cometiera un error, por que la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que se arrepentiría toda su vida si tomaba una mala decisión, además de que quería demostrarle que no estaba sola, el la apoyaría siempre, aunque ya no fueran prometidos.

Yo solo quiero que sepas que mucha gente tiene miedo de ser padres, algunos como el mío nunca serán buenos padres, pero al menos lo intentan y se esfuerzan por hacer lo mejor por sus hijos, nadie esta preparado para ser padre y nadie les puede enseñar - a Akane le pareció increíble lo diferente que se veía Ranma, aparentaba ser mucho mas maduro de lo que lo habia visto antes.

Lo se – tras un suspiro agrego – pero tengo miedo, y si no puedo hacerme cargo sola y si no soy suficiente para el bebe.

Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte y estoy seguro de que tu familia y amigos también – Ranma la miro a los ojos y al notar que estos se empañaban en lagrimas agrego – no estas sola. Yo estoy contigo

Ranma supo de su decisión al momento de verla acariciar su vientre plano y sonreír con ilusión. Tras una larga conversación Akane decidió pasar al hospital al sector de maternidad para registrarse de inmediato, Ranma la acompaño en todo momento burlándose de que ahora engordaría aun mas o se pondría aun mas torpe.

Buenos días, Quería pedir hora para un control prenatal – le dijo Akane a la secretaria que era una joven un poco mayor que ellos y que miro con bastante interés a Ranma.

Tengo una para dos dias mas – le comento sin dejar de sonreírle al joven que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso e intento esconderse tras Akane.

Tengo clases a esa hora – al decir esto la secretaria la miro con lastima, seguramente pensaba que era otra joven irresponsable que se embarazaba y que tiraba por la borda su futuro, ella solo supero sabia que en cuanto se supiera, gran parte de la gente la miraría de la misma manera, con lastima.

Esa es la única hora que tengo disponible hasta dentro de dos semanas y si quieres buscar otra solución a tu problema lo mejor es que vengas lo antes posible - al escuchar las últimas palabras de la secretaria, Ranma se puso alerta e inmediatamente tomo una pose protectora junto a Akane.

No busco otra solución, pero igual quiero la hora – dijo Akane muy decidida.

Nombre completo y número de teléfono donde podamos contactarla – la secretaria ignoro su primera frase.

Akane Tendo, numero Mobil 096238749 – tras despedirse, ambos se fueron del hospital sin hablar, caminaron hasta llegar a la heladería que acostumbraban a visitar, Ranma cambio a su forma de chica como era habitual y compro dos helados gigantes, cuando ella vio el helado el solo murmuro un "ahora comes por dos".

Gracias – dijo Akane al ver como Ranma se atragantaba con su segundo helado gigante mientras ella seguía por el primero

Pof quef – logro salir de boca.

Por acompañarme hoy, por evitar que cometiera una locura – ella sonrío y el se olvido hasta de su helado cuando la vio.

Puedes contar conmigo – sonrío, la joven pelirroja se sonrojo, pero luego agrego – siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3.-

Akane se encontraba sobre su cama con su portátil sobre sus piernas, estaba buscando información sobre el embarazo, estaba nerviosa ya que al día siguiente tendría su primer control prenatal; ahora tenia muchas cosas que pensar, debía buscar una forma de comunicárselo a su familia, para sus hermanas seria difícil, pero sabia que al final amarían a su bebe, después de todo el era el único inocente en esto. El señor Tendo seria algo muy distinto, era un hombre muy apegado a sus costumbres y que su hija menor tuviera un hijo siendo madre soltera, seria algo que le costaría mucho aceptar.

Busco información sobre mujeres que habían pasado la misma situación que ella, en si era un tema horrible, muchas optaban por interrumpir el embarazo y otras daban en adopción, ella en si no sabia bien que hacer, sabia que había decidido tener al bebe, no se sentía capaz de terminar con su vida, sin embargo no sabia que pasaría una vez que el bebe naciera, ya no dudaba de si seria capaz de amarlo, ya que sabia que lo amaría con su vida, seria su bebe, solo suyo.

Los pensamientos y recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, su portátil estaba tirado a su lado en la cama y en la pantalla se veían varias fotografías de una fiesta alegre, jamás imagino que el cumpleaños de Yuka acabaría de esa manera, como de costumbre había discutido con Ranma y este se había ido con Ukyo, mientras que ella se fue a la fiesta, durante la cual solo bebió un vaso de una bebida que tenia un sabor extraño, que había asumido era por que estaba en mal estado, sin embargo en un momento comenzó a sentirse mareada y como orgullosa artista marcial que era nadie lo noto y se fue sola, a los pocos minutos fue interceptada por un hombre desde ese momento los recuerdos de ese día eran escasos, sin embargo a veces durante sus pesadillas aun podía sentir sus manos sudorosas recorriendo su cuerpo, jalando su cabello y diciéndole cosas que jamás en su vida imagino escuchar, el momento en cuanto con fuerza bruta separo sus piernas, el dolor que sintió cuando aquel desconocido la penetro, arrebatándole su virginidad, arrebatándole aquello que desde pequeña se le había enseñado que solo debía ser para aquel hombre que amara, además estaba el hecho de que no se pudo defender, en todo momento su cuerpo estuvo inútil, prácticamente ningún músculo de su cuerpo había obedecido las ordenes enviadas por su cerebro.

Entre las pesadillas y sus conversaciones con Ranma, con quien habia hablado por mensaje de texto toda la noche, se le paso toda la noche y a las 7 am en punto Akane se vistió como siempre para ir a la escuela, desayuno de manera normal, cuando Kasumi hizo alusión a que Akane estaba mas delgada y pálida, sintió como una corriente de aire frío recorría su cuerpo y como pudo respondió que había cambiado su rutina de ejercicios, no se sentía preparada aun para enfrentarlos primero debía tener las ideas claras.

Ukyo llamo hace un rato y nos invito a comer al U chan, su padre esta de visita y harán una cena de bienvenida – comento Kasumi, aunque el comentario había sido para todos los presentes, iba especialmente dirigido a Soun, quien aun se negaba a hablar con su amigo Genma.

No creo que sea lo correcto – fue la respuesta del patriarca de la familia Tendo.

Si, yo quiero ver a mi querida Ukyo – Happosai hizo su aparición tratando de agarrar los pechos de Nabiki, que no estaba en su departamento ya que le estaban haciendo reparaciones, pero esta le golpeo la cabeza con una olla y siguió comiendo.

Papa, fui yo quien termino el compromiso con Ranma ahora el es libre de comprometerse con quien quiera – cuando decidió terminar su compromiso nunca pensó que eso terminaría con el distanciamiento de las familias.

Papa piénsalo, es una oportunidad de comer gratis, vamos Akane que llagaremos tarde, debo ir a coger el autobús – Nabiki se puso de pie, el real motivo de su insistencia era que quería hacer negocios con Ranma y también quería saber si había averiguado que le sucedía a su hermana.

Ve, yo voy en un rato – dijo Akane, siguió comiendo su desayuno lentamente, y en cuanto calculo un tiempo prudente, se despidió y partió camino a la escuela de manera lenta, ya que realmente iría al hospital, estaba demasiado concentrada, por lo que no se percato de las tres bicicletas que venían de frente a ella. El sonido de un timbre la hizo alzar la vista y encontrarse con los tres jóvenes chinos frente a ella, Mousse, Shampoo y un joven chino que ella no había visto en su vida, pero que le dio escalofríos la forma en la que la miraba.

Akane san, la abuela dice que vayas al Neko Hanten – Mousse transmitió el mensaje que le habían encargado..

El ser pariente de tonto Mousse, ser Ryu – dijo alegremente Shampoo señalando al nuevo acompañante.

Un placer – comento Ryu en un perfecto japonés, luego los tres retomaron su camino dejando a Akane sola nuevamente, ella siguió su camino, paso a un baño publico para cambiarse la ropa, seria extraño llegar a la sala de maternidad con el uniforme del furikan, busco en su bolso el dinero que llevaba para pagar la consulta y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dio un fuerte suspiro y salio del baño para comenzar a caminar al hospital.

La sala de espera estaba llena de mujeres, algunas acompañadas por sus parejas, algunas con el vientre igual de plano que ella y otras con una tripa enorme, opto por sentarse junto a una señora que le sonrío de manera amable mientras se acariciaba la enorme panza que tenia. Se sintió triste al ver como un joven acariciaba la panza de su pareja y le hablaba al bebe, se dio cuenta de que ella jamás tendría eso, estaba sola con su embarazo, su hijo solo la tendría a ella y a nadie mas, no tendría un padre. Estaría sola durante el parto y nadie la acompañaría a las ecografías, por mucho que su familia la apoyara, jamás ocuparían el lugar de una pareja, aquel lugar que solo puede ocupar aquel que será padre.

Te llame y tienes el celular apagado – una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento, le había parecido escuchar a su ex prometido, pero eso no podía ser, el no tenia motivos para estar ahí, al girarse se encontró con una atolondrada Ranma chica que parecía haber corrido una maratón por lo agitada que estaba.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella atontada, su cerebro no lograba cuadrar la presencia del joven en ese lugar.

Pensé que quizás querrías compañía – Estaba completamente roja y agitaba las manos como signo de su nerviosismo.

No era necesario que vinieras – le comento ella apenada.

Ni quien querría acompañarte – el joven se dio la vuelta ofendido y comenzó a retirarse, Akane lo siguió caminando un poco mas lento ya que sentía una leve punzaba en su bajo vientre, a mitad de camino sintió un fuerte mareo que le impidió seguir su recorrido.

¿Estas bien? – Ranma de inmediato estaba junto a ella y la ayudo a volver al asiento.

¿Se siente bien?, sino puedo llamar a algún doctor – comento la señora de sonrisa amable.

Estoy bien, solo a sido un Mareo – se escuso la joven.

No te preocupes es algo normal, cuando el embarazo esta mas avanzado, los mareos se detienen- Akane deseo que tuviera razón ya que últimamente los mareos eran demasiado frecuentes.

Serás bruta, en tu estado no puedes ir por ahí corriendo como si nada – Ranma aun estaba enojado, pero ahora se notaba un poco mas preocupado que otra cosa.

Se perfectamente en que estado me encuentro – los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lagrimas inevitablemente.

No, no llores, no quise decirte eso – Ranma agitaba nerviosamente sus brazos, lo ultimo que quería era hacerla llorar.

Gracias por venir – Esa sonrisa nuevamente, Ranma se relajo instantáneamente, se olvido por completo de sus nervios.

No hay de que, no tenia nada mejor que hacer – como siempre el joven le quito importancia a la situación, pero no podía negarse a si mismo que estaba ahí por que quería.

Tendo Akane – llamo la enfermera y todos los nervios volvieron a Akane, inconcientemente se agarro del brazo de Ranma, su miedo era ilógico, juntos se habían enfrentado a muchas cosas mucho mas terribles, pero siempre era el quien la salvaba y ahora quería a su héroe personal a su lado, en ese momento no pensó lo injusto que seria para el tener que entrar, saber que el estaría a su lado le brindaba seguridad.

Creo que es tu turno – dijo Ranma acompañándola adentro, en ningún momento se retiro, aunque la mano de ella que presionaba su brazo ya comenzaba a hacerle daño. La sala era blanca y había recuadros con imágenes de mujeres embarazadas, etapas del embarazo y bebes por todos lados, había una camilla tapada con una cortina, una mesa donde habia una mujer occidental de unos 40 años, de ojos color azules y cabello rubio ceniza, levaba un delantal blanco.

Siéntense por favor – les indico la mujer – soy la doctora Adela Swan , soy de estados unidos, estoy acá como especialista en embarazos adolescentes, te ves una chica muy joven, antes que todo me gustaría que conversáramos con respecto al tema y quiero saber si te has planteado otras soluciones como la adopción o el aborto.

Si, al comienzo me plantee interrumpir el embarazo, pero lo pensé y me di cuenta de que no seria capaz y no me he planteado la idea de la adopción – Ranma observaba a la chica muy atento a lo que esta decía y esta se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

Me alegro hayas decidido continuar, tu familia o tu pareja saben de tu embarazo – pregunto la mujer mientras observaba a ambas chicas y anotaba unas cosas en un cuadernillo.

Mi familia no lo saben aun - quiso contestar a la segunda pregunta de una manera que no la obligara a contar todo, pero se dio cuenta de que de nada serviría, por lo que opto por relatarle resumidamente todo, la mujer la observo detenidamente mientras hablaba, buscando señales de mentiras, era muy común para algunas adolescentes fingir un abuso para cubrir a sus novios secretos.

¿Por qué no lo denunciaste? – era un pregunta que el mismo Ranma se hacia .

Por que no se quien es, como voy a denunciar a alguien cuyo rostro ni siquiera recuerdo – Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y Ranma se estaba poniendo como loco, se movía nerviosamente en la silla, se debatía entre acercarse o no a la joven, su otra opción y la que le demandaba su instinto primitivo era tomarla en sus brazos y alejarse de aquello que le causaba dolor, finalmente opto por tomar su mano entre las suyas, para infundirle su apoyo, al menos moral.

Tendrás que tratarte con un sicólogo y tendrás que hacerte varios exámenes para descartar enfermedades venéreas, además de que a estas alturas ya no tiene caso una denuncia, por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebe y podamos realizar un examen de ADN – la doctora Swan decidió dejar el tema de lado por el momento y seguir con las preguntas de rutina – A que edad perdiste tu virginidad.

A los 17, solo ha sido esta vez, yo nunca antes había tenido relaciones, con nadie – Akane hablaba cada vez mas rápido y las silabas se le enredaban, mas que explicarle a la doctora intentaba decirle a Ranma que ella nunca había estado con nadie, necesitaba que el le creyera.

Tranquila – el solo presiono un poco mas la mano para relajarla, el lo sabia, el sabia ella no había estado con nadie mas, inconcientemente el siempre supo que ella seria de el y solo de el, ya que si bien jamás admitió querer casarse, hubiera matado aquel hombre que hubiera osado tocarla, lo que claramente haría si encontraba a aquel desgraciado que la había lastimado tanto.

¿Quién te acompaña hoy? – intercalaba preguntas suaves con otras que sabia le costaría un poco mas responder.

Es Ranko, una amiga, es la única persona que sabe lo que paso – explico la joven Tendo

Tienes pareja, novio o algo por el estilo- Ranma se sonrojo inmediatamente antes esta pregunta.

No – al ver el rostro de su acompañante decidió agregar – tenia un prometido, pero era un compromiso arreglado por nuestros padres y realmente solo éramos amigos.

Solo amigos – repitió sarcásticamente la joven pelirroja.

¿decidió romper el compromiso al saber tu estado? – eso fue la gota que desato el poco control de Ranma.

Por su puesto que no, ella simplemente rompió el compromiso, sin decirme nada, sin preguntar siquiera mi opinión – la furia del joven se notaba en sus ojos azules.

Sin decirte nada, ¿por que debería haberte dado explicaciones a ti? – pregunto confundida la doctora.

Perdón, quise decir a mi hermano, el era su prometido y el quedo muy dolido por su falta de explicación, el no la habría dejado sola por algo así – Ranma estaba completamente rojo y hablaba mirando al piso.

El deberá comprender, no es muy común, mucho menos para un adolescente que acepte hacerse cargo de un hijo que no es suyo, mucho menos un Japonés, suelen ser muy apegados a sus tradiciones, por lo que entiendo el temor de Akane, ya en su momento ella y tu hermano tendrán tiempo de aclarar las cosas y ver si retoman su compromiso – el resto de la hora se paso muy rápido, Akane debió responder muchas preguntas, en algunas Ranma intervenía divertido y en otras molesto lo que hizo que Akane se sintiera mucho mas cómoda para responder.

Dígale que deberá dejar su entrenamiento, en su estado no puede seguir haciendo tanto ejercicio - alego Ranma sintiéndose poseedor de una verdad absoluta.

Claro debes dejar los ejercicios que requieran demasiado esfuerzo, además te recetare unas vitaminas y deberás venir a unas clases explicativas sobre los cambios que sufrirá tu cuerpo – explico la doctora entregándole unos folletos.

Ah y los mareos esos que te dan – comento Ranma recordando lo sucedido hace un rato.

Es algo normal, puede que también sientas ganas de vomitar, mucho mas sueño o hambre de lo normal – le entrego unas recetas y luego agrego – te daré una cita para un sicólogo, nutricionista y además te daré una orden para que te hagas unos exámenes, además de tu primera ecografía, es importante que hables con tu familia, ya que necesitaras venir acompañada por lo menos a los exámenes, además de que los exámenes, ecografías y otras cosas requieren un gasto económico.

Yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, supongo que alcanzara al menos para la primera cita del sicólogo, los exámenes y la ecografía – dijo Ranma antes de que Akane pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, el nunca se había atendido en un hospital, pero sabia que implicaban costos, así que esa mañana antes de buscar a Akane había contado el dinero que tenia ahorrado para poder ayudar a su exprometida con algunos gastos.

No es necesario - Eso fue de la boca para afuera, pero por dentro le encantaba que el se preocupara por ella a pesar de todo.

Luego discuten eso, lo otro es que al bebe le hace mal que tu estés sometida a mucha presión y tener que ocultar un secreto asi te somete a mucho estrés, cualquier dolor muy agudo, sangrado u otra cosa que salga de lo normal, debes acudir de inmediato al hospital – le entrego a Akane una especie de diario de vida del embarazo – Te veo el próximo mes, recuerda pasara a pedir las citas.

Sayonara Doctora – se despidieron ambos, al salir pasaron de inmediato a hablar con la secretaria, para pedir las citas para el sicólogo y la ecografía y las fechas para los exámenes, además de pagar la consulta con la doctora, cosa que hizo Ranma, quien además pregunto cuanto era lo que debía pagar Akane por las ecografías, examines y citas.

Gracias por venir – le dijo Akane cuando ya habían salido del hospital, Ranma ya había vuelto a ser un chico y estaba todo sonrojado ya que la chica le observaba fijamente, pero a pesar de que ella sonreía, era una alegría que no llegaba a sus ojos cafés –No debiste haber pagado.

La cuenta habría llegado al señor Tendo y no creo que quieras que se entere así – se explico el mientras caminaba con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

No había pensado en eso – admitió apenada, luego de eso el camino fue en silencio, caminaban uno al lado del otro sin emitir palabra alguna.

¿Quieres comer algo?, ya es tarde y no has comido nada – pregunto el, cuyo estomago gruñía de hambre.

Si, tengo hambre – estaba sonrosada, tenia mucha hambre, pero no tenia dinero, ya que lo que le quedaba debería guardarlo para pagar la consulta con el sicólogo, no admitiría dinero de Ranma, ya que sabia que eran sus ahorros y deberia gastarlos en algo para el.

Yo tengo dinero no te preocupes, que quieres comer – se acababa de percatar de que eso era una cita, la primera cita real que tenían e irónicamente ella no se percataba de ello.

Quiero comer Ramen – dijo ella, sabia que el único lugar donde podían encontrarlo era el Neko Hanten, donde se encontraría con Shampoo y sabia que tendría problemas, pero era lo que su instinto le pedía.

El bebe quiere comer Ramen – corrigió Ranma, ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, era extraño decir o escuchar la palabra bebe, el se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que lo dijo y a ella la trajo de vuelta a la tierra percatarse de que no habían posibilidades de que fuera un sueño, sino la pura realidad.

Al pasar por una plaza había un carrito donde vendían algodones de azúcar, Ranma fue y compro uno para ambos, así siguieron su camino comiendo sin pronunciar palabra, ambos atrapados en sus propios pensamientos, el pensaba en el trabajo, hace dos semanas había conseguido un empleo como repartidor de un negocio de comida rápida, al principio acepto el empleo para juntar dinero para un pasaje a china, aunque no lo quisiera admitir durante mucho tiempo lo único que lo mantuvo atado a Nerima era Akane, en cuanto ella rompió el compromiso lo primero que pensó fue que no le consideraba lo suficiente hombre; ahora que conocía el motivo real ya no pensaba irse, pero conservaría el empleo ya que no le gustaba estar en la casa de Ukyo además de que podría ayudar a Akane con los gastos que implicara el bebe.

Akane creo que debemos hablar – por primera vez ella le vio hablar serio, de manera madura, como un hombre adulto.

De que – miles de ideas se pasaron por su cabeza, podría decirle que se iba para siempre, o que se casaría con Shampoo o Ukyo, o que había conocido a alguien, etc.

Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche, no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado – comento el notando que casi llegaban al neko hanten, ella solo asintió, cuando entraron el lugar estaba repleto, había tres jóvenes atendiendo, aparte de Shampoo y Mousse, estaba aquel chico con que Ranma había visto a shampoo hace dos días. La joven china solo le lanzo un beso en el aire al chico de la trenza, estaba demasiado ocupada lo que alegro a la pareja.

Veo que han vuelto – les dijo la anciana apareciendo de la nada, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Si, pero solo por Ramen, no por lo que usted cree – comento el chico tomando su típica pose defensiva.

Has decidido tener al bebe – le pregunto a Akane, esta solo asintió en respuesta, temía que alguien las escuchara hablar del tema.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4.- Regalo de bodas

Ya era de noche y Ranma acababa de llegar al Uchan, su hogar temporal como lo llamaba el, se había ido a trabajar inmediatamente luego de comer con Akane en el Neko Hanten, donde afortunadamente no tuvieron ningún problema, sabia que ese día había habido una cena en el local de Uchan con su familia, pero el no había querido ir, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y enfrentar a la familia de su prometida junto a la de su ex prometida no era buena idea, había pensado hablar con su madre para preguntar que había ocurrido, pero la verdad no le interesaba mucho, lo que mas le importaba en ese momento era juntar algo de dinero, sabia que Akane tenia dinero para la cita con el sicólogo, pero el quería ayudarla, por no decir pagar al 100% la ecografía y los exámenes que debería hacerse durante las siguientes semanas, se sentía responsable por ella, aunque ya no fuera su prometida, aunque ni siquiera era su bebe, pero era su dinero y lo gastaba como quisiera.

Al ingresar a la casa, vio a su madre esperándolo con un gran plato de comida, como acostumbraba desde que el comenzo a trabajar, ella simplemente sonreía y le miraba mientras comía, esa era la mejor comunicación que podían tener, ella le entendía sin necesidad de palabras, a pesar de haber pasado años separados, ella le conocía a la perfección, sus gestos, palabras, nervios. En un determinado momento en el que Ranma no se percato, ella tomo su chaqueta para lavarla, al revisarle los bolsillos encontró un recibo y se quedo de piedra al leerlo.

¿Qué es esto Ranma? – Le pregunto tendiéndole el recibo de la consulta a la Doctora Swan, al ver que el chico se había quedado de piedra y no le respondía, agrego – ¿por que Akane fue a ver una ginecóloga? - . El no sabia que responder, sabia que su madre se estaba imaginando mil y una cosas, pero no podía faltar a la palabra que le había dado a la joven.

Tenía un problema con su periodo, y no quería ir sola, así que me pidió que Ranko la acompañara – todo su rostro se puso rojo al decir esto, pero al parecer era una escusa creíble, ya que su madre no le dijo nada más. En cuanto termino de comer subió a su cuarto y recordó revisar su celular, no tenia llamadas perdidas, solo un mensaje, al ver que era de Akane lo abrió de inmediato, se quedo de piedra al leerlo, este solo decía "Gracias por tu Apoyo, me alegro de que hayas decidido ser feliz junto a U-chan, les deseo lo mejor". 

Mientras en la casa de los Tendo, Akane se había pasado toda la noche y la mañana encerrada en el baño, devolviendo hasta el mas misero grano de comida que quedara en su estomago, el embarazo y los nervios que sentía en ese momento habían resultado ser fatales para su estomago, tras un par de horas su estomago finalmente dejo de devolver la comida por lo que decidio darse un baño de agua fria, su piel reacciono de mala manera al agua fria, pero luego de unos minutos su cuerpo comenzo a relajarse y ella comenzo a recordar lo sucedido durante la noche anterior.

Flash back

Estaban todos en el restaorant de Ukyo, las mesas habían sido acomodadas de forma que quedaba solo una mesa larga, donde estaban sentada la familia de Ukyo y los Tendo y Saotome, que no se hablaban mucho entre si mas que unas simples palabras de cortesía. Tras un hora sentados, Ukyo finalmente se levanto para decir.

Yo se que quizás es un poco precipitado contaros esto, ya que Ranchan no esta aquí, pero no creo que se moleste por adelantaros la noticia – todos le prestaban atención, Akane sentía un nudo en el estomago, era una molestia que nada tenia que ver con su embarazo, tenia un mal presentimiento – yo se que es un poco precipitado, pero mi padre y algunos familiares han venido ahora, por lo que hemos decidido adelantar nuestra boda, para la próxima semana, Ranma y yo nos vamos a casar.

Todos aplaudieron, algunos de manera efusiva como el padre de Ukyo y Genma Saotome, mientras otros como los Tendo aplaudieron de manera desganada, Akane simplemente pudo usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a llorar.

Akane, ¿ podemos hablar un momento? – le dijo Ukyo, luego amabas se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, al ver que la joven Tendo no hablaba, ella continuo – yo se que no debería pedirte esto, pero, tu rompiste tu compromiso con el, es decir que no lo quieres, yo igual te considero mi amiga y querría que fueras mi dama de honor.

Yo, no lo se – quería preguntarle si el estaba de acuerdo, deseaba creer que lo estuvieran obligando, quería que el entrara y dijera que no estaba de acuerdo, pero eso no pasaba, además de que lo mejor para el era casarse con Uchan, su amiga de casi toda la vida, la que el consideraba su prometida bonita, una buena ama de casa, era la mujer perfecta para el – Si, por su puesto seré tu dama de honor.

Fin de flash back

Tras lo sucedido ella había enviado un mensaje a Ranma con sus felicitaciones, mensaje que el no había respondido, había vomitado y llorado en silencio toda la noche, se sentía cansada, el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo relajaba sus músculos, pero no lo suficiente, necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse, se seco y se vistió rápidamente, luego bajo preparada para correr, había dejado de hacer sus corridas matutinas al saber que estaba embarazada, pero que por hoy necesitaba con urgencia.

Tras correr unos 5 minutos comenzó a sentirse mareada y una presión muy leve en el bajo vientre, pero no podía detenerse, necesitaba correr, la adrenalina de su cuerpo le impedía pensar con claridad, conocía el camino prácticamente de memoria, por lo que a ratos corría con los ojos cerrados para intentar evitar el mareo, en uno de esos momento sintió como dos fuertes brazos la atrapaban y le impedían seguir corriendo, era un cuerpo inconfundiblemente fuerte, podía sentir su aliento en su nuca y con solo sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración sabia que estaba enfadado.

¿Que crees que estas haciendo? – dijo el joven de la trenza bastante molesto, negándose a soltarla y contra la voluntad de ella el cargo en brazos hasta una banca que había cerca y volvió a repetir su pregunta igual de molesto.

¿Que no es obvio? – replico con rabia, aunque luego su cordura la hizo arrepentirse, ella no debía estar molesta, el era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, ella siempre supo que ese día llegaría, siempre supo que el escogería a una de sus prometidas para ser su esposa y siempre supo que la escogida no seria ella.

¿No te dijo la doctora que no podías hacer este tipo de ejercicios?, puedes hacerte daño tu o el bebe, ¿acaso quieres eso? – al percatarse de que ella ponía su mano en su bajo vientre y ejercía un poco de presión la rabia dejo paso a la preocupación – ¿Estas bien?.

Si es solo que estoy un poco mareada y siento una presión acá abajo, pero el libro dice que es algo normal en la primera etapa del embarazo – tras descansar un momento, en donde nadie hablo, ella recordó lo que la había mantenido en vela toda la noche – ¿Qué haces acá, no deberías estar preparando tu boda?

¿Qué boda? – al entender a que se refería agrego – no abra boda, todo fue una confusión.

No creo que haya sido una confusión – replico molesta, no le gustaba que le mintieran, el joven suspiro y tras mucho pensarlo decidió ser honesto.

El padre de Ukyo creyó que con un buen regalo de bodas, además de una buena dote lograría que aceptara casarme con ella – explico, lo que mas le molestaba de todo era que su padre había aceptado sin siquiera preguntarle.

¿Regalo?, que tipo de regalo y si de cualquier modo acabaras casándote con ella, por que no ahora y podrías usar la dote para tener tu propio dojo – no se imaginaba el motivo por el que el joven podría haber desechado esa oportunidad.

Lo rechace, por que no es la mujer con la que me quiero casar, no la amo – ahora estaban ambos semiacostados en la banca.

Dicen que el amor puede llegar con el tiempo – ella insistia en llegar al fondo.

Si me casaba me habria tenido que ir con Ukyo y no podría estar contigo - explico sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos.

Podríamos ser amigos a la distancia – esa idea no le gustaba, pero no quería ser la razón por la que el chico fuera infeliz.

Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo y mucho menos estar tan lejos de ti – ante esta frase ambos se sonrojaron.

Y ¿cual era el regalo de bodas? – fue un cambio de tema bastante notorio.

El agua del hombre ahogado – respondió como si nada.

¿Qué?, tu estas loco, es lo que has querido todo este tiempo, ¿por que no lo aceptaste? – al ver que no le respondía agrego – supongo que te la dará aunque no te cases verdad, o te la puede vender.

No, la única forma que me la de es que me case con U chan, y no lo voy a hacer – explico el sin darle mucha importancia.

Pero es lo que siempre has querido – ella recordó todas las veces que le había oído decir eso, y mucho mas las veces que se había ido de viaje para buscarla.

Hay algo que quiero mucho mas que curar mi maldición – mientras decía esto la miro detenidamente, ambos se sonrojaron al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban, estaban demasiado cerca, bastaba un par de movimiento de cabezas para que acortaran todas las distancias, estaban cada vez mas cerca, sus labios se iban a encontrar, cuando un par de bomboris pasaron rozando sus cabezas, al levantar las cabezas vieron a la joven china parada frente a ellos con una pose de batalla y su rostro bastante enojado, por no decir furioso.

Aíren, solo casarse con Shampoo, chica de las espátulas mentir, verdad Aíren – dijo con voz furiosa, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una negativa a sus deseos.

No me casare con Ukyo – dijo Ranma de manera monótona, estaba analizando su entorno, buscando posibles escondites para Akane, en caso de que la joven china decidiera atacar.

Yo saber que ella mentía – su rostro cambio de furioso a uno alegre, pero al ver la posición en la que estaban los jóvenes se volvió a enfurecer y apunto su bomboris a la joven - Que hacer chica violenta con Aíren, tu ya no ser su prometido.

Pues estamos hablando – su voz nerviosa le delataba, el bomboris apuntando a la joven Tendo no ayudaba, sabia que provocar a Shampoo era peligroso, por mucho que estuviera dispuesto a pelear con ella si eso implicaba defender a la joven peliazul, pero un solo golpe desviado que le dieran podía llegar a lastimar al bebe, así que como siempre opto por la salida fácil – solo conversábamos, que mas estaría haciendo yo con una marimacho bruta.

Obvio, teniendo a Shampoo, quien querría estar con chica violenta – luego se dio la vuelta y se fue muy alegre.

Me voy – dijo Akane molesta, pero cuando quiso avanzar, Ranma le tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el.

Lo siento, sabes que soy un idiota, yo… yo solo…. A mi me cuesta admitir que tengo una debilidad – su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora buscando la forma de que la joven le perdonara.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto molesta.

Tu eres mi punto débil – dijo el tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla para luego irse tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, dejando a una pasmada Akane.

Muchas gracias por sus Review, me gusta mucho saber que les gusta mi historia, les cuento que este cap es cortito, pero tengo preparado el siguiente cap, que es la primera Ecografia de Akane y lo subire dentro de tres dias app, aunque si mañana antes de las 23 hrs tengo al menos 10 review de este cap lo subo mañana mismo antes de las 12, y queria saber vuestra opinión con respecto al sexo del bebe y sobre todo si les gustaria que apareciera o no el abusador de Akane.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5.-

Había pasado una semana ya desde que Akane había ido al control prenatal, el día anterior había asistido a la cita con el sicólogo y este le había echo hablar de la situación y como se sentía respecto a eso, lloro como nunca antes, había ido sola ya que Ranma se había comunicado con ella desde que le había explicado lo de la supuesta boda, habían pasado varios días y el no se había contactado con ella, pero cuando fue a pagar la cita con el sicólogo se encontró con que ya estaba pagada desde el día anterior. Akane pensaba que el había decidido aceptar la oferta del padre de Ukyo, y aunque le doliera sabia que era lo mejor para el y para ella lo mejor era asumir que su destino no estaba junto al de el.

Ya era domingo y llevaba toda la mañana haciendo compras, se dirigía ya a su cada pensando en como decirle a su padre y a sus hermanas de su embarazo, el sicólogo al igual que la doctora Swan había insistido en que guardar el secreto no era sano para ella y mucho menos para el bebe, pero estaba asustada, tenia demasiado miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, siempre pensó que el momento en el que le contara algo así a su padre, ella estaría acompañada de su marido, pero no era así, estaba sola y mas aterrada que nunca a la reacción de su padre.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Ukyo esperándola a la entrada de su casa, esta tenia una mirada seria y un tanto sombría, combinaba a la perfección con el entorno, las nubes grises apunto de llover, ya que de vez en cuando caían algunas gotas. La joven vestía un kimono tradicional, no llevaba sus acostumbradas espátulas lo que extraño a Akane.

Hola Ukyo – fue un saludo cordial ya que por el rostro de la joven sabia que no se trataba de una visita de cortesía.

¿Quiero que hables con Ranma? – fue directa, sin rodeos.

¿De que? – la petición le pareció por lo mas extraña.

Hoy a las 20 horas tenemos reservado al sacerdote para nuestra boda – su mirada en ningún momento dejo de ser fría.

Creí que no se casarían – Akane se había puesto pálida, que alguien mas le confirmara sus miedos simplemente los hacia mas reales.

Es lo mejor para el, tendrá la cura a su maldición, podrá tener su propio Dojo, además de que yo seré una perfecta esposa – murmuro mientras con sus dedos enumeraba los beneficios que obtendría el joven Saotome al contraer matrimonio con ella.

Aun así la decisión es de el – replico la joven peliazul, aunque sabia que su rival tenia toda la razón.

¿Que otra opción tiene?, una china y una gimnasta loca, o una marimacho deshonrada – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono meloso.

¿Que… que quieres decir? – si antes estaba palida, ahora su rostro había perdido todo rastro de color.

Por favor, te vi ese día después de la fiesta de Yuka, estabas muy acaramelada con un chico – el tono burlesco no paso desapercibido para la joven Tendo.

Yo… no … yo no fui … yo no quería – Las lagrimas agolpaban los ojos de Akane, se sentía humillada, saber que otra persona sabia que estaba sucia y denigrada, era un golpe demasiado bajo.

Me da igual quien fue, solo siento lastima por Ryoga – kun, que te cree tan inocente y mira tenias escondido a tu príncipe, afortunadamente Ran chan aun no a caído en tus garras se burlo y cuando vio como las lagrimas caían por el pálido rostro de su rival, supo que había ganado, sabia que ella no intervendría su boda con Ranma y como golpe final agrego – para un artista marcial es muy importante el honor, no creo que sea justo para Ranma tener que casarse con un mujer que ya fue de otros.

Para Akane eso fue devastador y la verdad mas pura, sabia que la joven tenia la razón, Ranma merecía mas que ella, una mujer rota y sucia, sintió que las lagrimas caían sin poder detenerlas, no supo en que momento Ukyo se había retirado, solo supo que comenzaron a comer gruesas gotas de lluvia mojándolo todo, no podía entrar a su casa así, nadie podía verla en ese estado, comenzó a correr, correr sin limite alguno, sin un destino fijo, sentía su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado, sus cabellos húmedos pegándose a su rostro, corrió hasta que choco con alguien, era un torso grueso y unos brazos musculosos que evitaron que cayera, luego de eso sintió que caía a un pozo sin fondo y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

Sentía los parpados pesados al intentar abrirlos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y al intentar mover los brazos sintió unas leves punzadas en algunas partes, cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca que conocía bastante bien, estaba en la clínica del Doctor Tofu , al incorporarse noto que no estaba sola, su padre estaba a su lado y tenia un semblante serio, como nunca antes lo había visto, no se veía enfadado, sino mas bien decepcionado.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Soun.

¿Que hago acá? –solo se sentía cansada, ningún dolor extraño.

El joven Ryu te trajo, dijo que chocaste con el y luego te desmayaste – explico el, su mirada era severa, aunque dejaba entrever un deje de preocupación por la menor de sus hijas - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estas embarazada?

Yo … padre yo lo siento. .. yo no se – se sintió ahogada, sabia que debía contarle la verdad tarde o temprano.

No te preocupes, Ranma a hablado con nosotros – explico un poco mas relajado, aunque igual de tenso físicamente - Me explico que querían tener la primera ecografía del bebe y estar seguros de que todo estaba bien antes de contárnoslo.

Pensé que si veías a tu nieto quizás no te enfadarías tanto – trato de seguir el hilo de la mentira para no delatarse.

¿Enfadarme?, deberían haber esperado hasta estar casados, pero nuestras escuelas al fin se unirán, Genma estará feliz al saber que Ranma y tu se van a casar y nos daran un heredero– Ahora volvía a ser el mismo, lloraba de felicidad al imaginar a su hija casada con aquel que siempre quiso como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

¿Qué? – Ella estaba atónita, como esperaban que se casara con Ranma si esperaba un hijo de otro, pero su pregunta fue respondida en cuanto la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Ranma seguido por aquel chico chino que era pariente de Mousse.

Por supuesto que nos casaremos… es lo que corresponde, mi hijo nacerá dentro del matrimonio como corresponde - explico Ranma un tanto nervioso, pero desde el momento en que le avisaron que Akane estaba en la clínica y que el diagnostico seria mas que obvio, planeo cada palabra de lo que diría, tanto a ella como a su padre y hermanas, no se sentía capaz de decirles la verdad, luego Akane podía decidir si contarles o no, seria decisión de ella.

No, yo… Ranma no es necesario – no sabia que decir, no podía expresarse como correspondía con su padre y un total desconocido al frente.

Por supuesto que es necesario, el te deshonro, lo que corresponde es que redima tu honra casándose contigo – explico de manera solemne Soun.

Señor Tendo, Ryu podrían dejarnos solos por favor – pidió cortésmente el joven Saotome, los mencionados salieron de la habitación dejándolos

¿Cómo es eso de que tenemos que casarnos? – pregunto Akane furiosa.

Lo siento, debí suponer que no querrías casarte con un fenómeno – esto hizo sentir culpable inmediatamente a Akane, el joven solo se estaba comportando como un caballero y ella lo cuestionaba, el estaba haciendo eso por ella y por su bebe – pero en cuanto supe que estabas acá me vine corriendo y en cuanto llegue el señor Tendo ya lo sabia y me enfrento diciéndome que debía casarme contigo, al saber de tu embarazo de inmediato supusieron que yo era el padre , así que en realidad no mentí, solo omití una pequeña parte, además de que escuche que si el bebe no nace dentro de un matrimonio, será ilegitimo y no podría heredar el Dojo, así que … además yo… yo no tengo problemas con reconocerlo legalmente como mi hijo y para eso tenemos que estar casados y todo eso, pero si no quieres no importa o podemos divorciarnos una vez que nazca el bebe.

Yo no podría hacerte eso, tu mereces estar con alguien que te merezca, puedes casarte con Ukyo y tener todo aquello con lo que has soñado en tu vida – la conversación con Uchan aun la hacia sentir culpable.

Todo lo que quiero esta acá, postrada en una camilla por bruta – dijo entre molesto y sonriente por la terquedad de la joven.

Serás… - dijo, pero no pudo terminar ya que el señor Saotome junto a Soun entraron discutiendo acaloradamente, el primero estaba rojo por la ira, mientras que Genma se mostraba mas serio.

No puedo creer que digas eso Genma, es mi hija – replico molesto.

¿Que pasa?, no deberían estar discutiendo acá – pregunto Ranma de manera bastante brusca.

Quiero que esa zorra me mire a la cara y me diga que el niño que espera es tu hijo – grito Genma señalando a Akane, que se quedo de piedra al oírlo, igual que Ranma que reacciono a los pocos segundos.

¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto Ranma, poniéndose igual de furioso.

Exijo una prueba de ADN, no permitiré que un bastardo lleve el apellido Saotome – el aura de batalla de Ranma comenzaba a llenar toda la habitación, estaba cada vez mas furioso, si llegaba al punto de golearlo, no recordaría que era su padre y no seria capaz de controlarse.

Señor Saotome por favor retírese – llego el doctor Tofu a tiempo para evitar una batalla en su clínica – Akane necesita descansar y su presencia acá la va alterar.

Ranma tienes otras opciones, Ukyo es tu mejor opción, tendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste, una esposa bonita, fuerte, un ama de casa perfecta, además de tu propio Dojo Saotome sin tener que Casarte con ninguna de las Tendo, suficiente dinero como para que no tengas que trabajar por el resto de tu vida – le explico antes de retirarse y después de manera cruel agrego – si el niño es tuyo puedes mandarle dinero todos los meses para que no le falte nada.

Ándate antes de que olvide que eres mi padre – Ranma estaba furioso, tenia las mandíbulas apretadas y tenia el cuerpo tenso, las manos posicionadas en dos puños tensos, listos y dispuestos para golpear a alguien.

Como Quieras, pero si decides seguir adelante con esto olvídate de mi apoyo – el enfado era grande, el hecho de que su hijo no entendiera que el solo quería lo mejor para el lo enfurecía.

Bien, en cuanto Akane salga de acá iré a buscar mis cosas – le dijo Ranma, que cada vez se ponía mas tenso, aunque pareciera imposible, hasta que sintió una mano suave acariciar la suya, entonces se volteo y todo lo demás desapareció, solo estaba ella y su aunque su tensión desapareció, su deseo de protegerla aumento, pero para cuando quiso voltearse a enfrentar nuevamente a su padre, ya no quedaba nadie, estaban solos nuevamente.

El tiene razón – le dijo akane

No la tiene, no tiene derecho a decidir por mi, yo estoy seguro de esto y mas importante que eso, es lo que quiero – explico completamente rojo, al escuchar a la joven había tenido que usar todas sus fuerzas para reprimir sus impulsos infantiles de decir alguna tontería, debía dejar de huir de ese tipo de situaciones serias con su prometida.

Pero con Ukyo tendrás todo lo que quieres – ella deseaba cocinar como ella o ser su mejor amiga.

Ya te dije que esas cosas no me importan – replico sin mas.

Bueno, si luego te arrepientas existe el divorcio – un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

Como sea – el joven no pensaba divorciarse, siempre supo que si se casaba seria para toda la vida y así pensaba hacerlo.

Tras ser dada de alta, Ranma llevo a su prometida a casa, donde la cargo en brazos hasta su cama y la dejo recostada, para que descansara el resto del día ya que le habían dado un sedante menor para que se durmiera hasta la mañana siguiente, una vez que la acomodo bajo a hablar con su suegro, que se veía molesto.

¿Supongo que no dejaras a mi hija sola con el niño? – le dijo una vez termino de bajar la escalera, en la cocina le esperaba toda la familia Tendo y Hapossai que lloraba en una esquina murmurando algo de la inocencia de su pequeña Akane.

Por supuesto que no, le di mi palabra de que me casaría con ella, y nada salvo que ella no quiera casarse conmigo me hará cambiar de parecer- se sentó también a la mesa y Kasumi de inmediato le sirvió un plato de comida.

Creo que lo mejor será que la boda sea en una semana, antes de que a Akane se le note el embarazo – comento Kasumi, siempre tan precavida

Siempre y cuando eso no nos traiga problemas para terminar la escuela, por mi no hay problema – comento el mientras devoraba la comida.

Si se casan al principio de vacaciones podrán tener las dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno para su luna de miel – comento Kasumi, ante esto el joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas, primero por la mención de la luna de miel y segundo por que no tenia dinero para pagar la boda y la luna de miel.

Pero yo no tengo dinero para eso, el que tengo es para los gastos médicos y todo eso – explico el, quería darle a Akane una boda como correspondía, incluso la luna de miel, aunque no fueran a hacer lo que se supone una pareja hace en su luna de miel, su mente comenzó a fantasear con su luna de miel, Akane le esperaba en su cama con un sensual camisón semitransparente.

Ranma, Ranma despierta – Nabiki comenzó a mover su mano frente al rostro del chico, cuando reacciono siguió hablando – Te decía que yo les regalare la boda y la luna de miel, es lo menos que puedo hacer, por lo menos tenga una boda como corresponde.

Aunque la chica no había dicho nada, su manera de mirar y la manera amable de tratarlo le hizo pensar a Ranma que ella sabia la verdad, aunque a Nakibi Tendo jamás se le escapaba algo, probablemente había puesto cámaras o micrófonos en la habitación de Akane para saber lo que hablaba con el, cuando le pidió que la fuera a ver.

Gracias, ahora me voy, tengo que pasar a recoger mis cosas y buscar donde quedarme – recordó Ranma.

Puedes quedarte acá, puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados mientras arreglamos el cuarto de Akane – Kasumi siempre tan atenta.

Yo no quiero causar problemas – era verdad no quería causar molestias, y si no fuera por el dinero que tenia guardado no volvería a buscar sus cosas tampoco, no quería ver la cara de su padre.

El cuarto de Akane lo repararemos para ustedes, el de invitados será el cuarto del bebe, asi que mientras tus otras prometidas no aparezcan y destrocen todo no serás un problema – esa fue Nabiki,

Claro – luego de eso se fue, dejando a la familia Tendo sola, el trayecto hasta el Uchan fue largo o se le hizo mas largo de lo normal, no sabia como enfrentar a sus padres, al llegar afortunadamente solo estaba su madre, quien no dijo nada solo lo siguió hasta su habitación y le ayudo a empacar, pero tras mucho pensarlo, se decidió a hablar.

¿Por que te empeñas en hacerte cargo de un niño que no es tuyo? – pregunto sin rodeos.

Entiendo que papa dude solo por que le interese mas el dinero y la comida de Uchan, pero tu mama – se enfado, no entendía porque su familia se empeñaba en dudar y criticar sus decisiones.

No dudo, estoy segura de el niño no es tuyo, te conozco Ranma, se que no has tenido relaciones con Akane, quiero saber por que te haces cargo de un niño que no es tuyo y si no me dices la verdad no me queda otra opción que creer que Akane tenia un amante mientras fue tu prometida y que este la dejo embarazada y se marcho y que tu la amas tanto que la ayudaras a cubrir su error- ella tenia la certeza de que no era algo así, no dudaba de Akane, pero tampoco quería que su hijo se hiciera responsable de algo que luego seria demasiado para el.

Abusaron de ella mama – Ranma se puso en posición de flor de loto y por primera vez dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran tranquilamente –y yo no la pude proteger, la lastimaron, la marcaron de por vida.

Oh mi Dios – a mujer se llevo ambas manos a su boca, no sabia que decir.

No me voy a casar por lo que paso, me caso por que a raíz de eso me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ella, y se que ahora ella no esta sola, se que ya no será una relación de dos, sino de tres – su madre nunca lo había escuchado hablar de manera tan madura como lo hacia en ese momento – Además yo quiero que ese niño sea un Saotome, es lo único que puedo darle.

¿Sabes quien fue? – pregunto la madre.

No, sino ya lo habría matado, Akane no recuerda mucho –siguió empacando y cuando termino agrego – Espero que me apoyes mama y me gustaría que aceptaras a ese niño como tu nieto, salvo tu, Akane, probablemente Nabiki y yo nadie mas sabe de esto y preferiría que a si se quedara .

Si tu lo aceptas como tu hijo, por supuesto que será mi nieto – luego un par de lagrima cayeron por sus ojos – mira lo que haces, voy a ser abuela.

Gracias mama- luego de eso se fue solo con una mochila enorme, no era mucho lo que tenia de cualquier modo, tenia un buen dinero ahorrado, desde el día en que se entero del embarazo de Akane había comenzado a guardar toda su paga. Ahora pensaba en ir a hablar con Shampoo y Ukyo para contarles su decisión de casarse con Akane, además de decirles que iban a ser padres, lo ultimo que quería era que lastimaran a su prometida, haciéndole un daño al fue con Uchan , quien estaba en compañía de su padre, que recibio de muy mala manera a Ranma, aun asi le dejo pasar para que hablara con su hija.

Hola Ranchan, llegas tarde, la boda era hace dos horas – las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la joven, le miraba con pena, la verdad nunca espero realmente que el llegara, siempre supo que no querría casarse con ella por mucho que le ofrecieran.

U chan yo quiero que sepas que eres una gran amiga , no eres tu, eres una chica muy linda e inteligente – si, sabia que sonaba a cliché, incluso lo había visto en esas tontas películas románticas que Akane insistía en ver.

Pero .. – le insito a continuar.

Yo no te amo, me voy a casar con Akane, vamos a tener un bebe – le dijo, Ukyo le miro sorprendida, hizo ademán de hablar, pero luego se callo – y agradecería que respetaras mi decisión.

Esta bien, se que cometes un error, pero te estaré esperando cuando te des cuenta de eso – le dijo con una triste sonrisa, Ranma supuso que no había caso, mientras no lastimara a la que seria su mujer no tendrían problemas, ahora seguía lo mas difícil según el, hablar con Shampoo, al llegar al Neko Hanten se encontró con que estaba cerrado y tras mucho golpear, le abrió Ryu y le hizo pasar, al entrar vio a Shampoo conversar con su abuela de manera misteriosa.

Airen venir a ver a Shampoo- salto a los brazos de Ranma que se movió un poco y la evito.

No, shampoo necesito hablar contigo en privado – se dirigieron a una mesa apartada de todo, donde comenzó a repetir el discurso dado a Ukyo.

Bueno, no molestare a Akane durante su embarazo, pero una vez que nazca el niño, la retare a un duelo por ti y el bebe, si pierde ustedes irse conmigo a aldea amazona – la chica era terca.

Preferiría que no lo hicieras Shampoo – lo dijo sin mucho convencimiento de que le hiciera caso.

Yo no rendirme, ahora Shampoo decirte algo, Ranma deber hacer caso – la joven se había puesto seria de repente, lo que llamo la atención del joven – ¿Tu saber que yo antes haber sido mala y querer conseguir a Ranma a toda costa?

Por supuesto que lo se- aun no sabia a donde quería llegar la joven con todo eso.

Yo conocer gente igual a Shampoo, que no querer que Ranma y chica violenta estar juntos, tu tener cuidado, como era que decía – Shampoo parecio pensar un momento hasta que finalmente agrego- apariencia engaña.

¿Quien mas querría dañar a Akane?, ¿que es lo que sabes Shampoo? – el joven se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Tu no deber decir a nadie que Shampoo decir esto – cuando Ranma le juro que no le contaría a nadie ella sigue hablando – chica loca venir a decir a Shampoo que tener un plan para que chica violenta no querer casarse con airen, decir algo de honor.

¿Hace cuanto fue eso Shampoo? – su cerebro estaba funcionando a mil por hora, podría haber sido ella quien planeo la violaron de Akane, ella no podia haber sido tan cruel ¿o si?.

Si tu querer Shampoo hablar con chica de la cinta para saber cual ser su plan, a cambio cuando nazca bebe, airen tener cita con Shampoo – le dijo contenta.

¿Por qué no ahora? – pregunto Ranma curioso.

Ley amazona dice que amazona no deber estar con hombre que ser padre, cuando nacer bebe poder retar a madre y quedarse con hombre y bebe- al menos seguía las leyes amazonas pensó Ranma. Tras acordar su trato con Shampoo se fue y la idea de que Kodachi tuviera algo que ver no le parecía imposible, es mas le parecía hasta lógica la idea, pero no se precipitaría, esperaría la respuesta de a joven china.

Al llegar a la casa de los Tendo, desde ahora su casa subió al cuarto de invitados, Kasumi le pido que llevara a Akane a la habitación de Nabiki, donde dormiría mientras arreglaban su cuarto, la mediana de los Tendo se quedaba en una residencial durante la semana ya que la universidad quedaba a dos horas de distancia y según ella, viajar le hacia mal.

Cuando vio a su prometida dormida sintió que el alma se le encogía, tenia su mas grande tesoro entre sus brazos, era la mujer con la que quería estar el resto de su vida, y en ese momento supo que pasara lo que pasara y fuera quien fuera el culpable, el aceptaría al niño como suyo, querría y cuidaría de ese bebe como si fuera su sangre, por el solo echo de que era una parte de ella.

Mañana los despertare para que vayan a clases – la sonrisa de Kasumi iluminaba todo, estaba demasiado feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido bien entre su hermana y su cuñado.

No, mañana tiene la primera ecografía a las 10 am, no creo que alcancemos a ir a clases – explico Ranma mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar la hora a la que tenían la cita.

¿Vas a acompañarla? – pregunto Kasumi.

Si, nunca e visto un bebe antes de que nazca – luego Ranma se fue a descansar y durmió como hace mucho tiempo que no dormía, volvía a estar en casa, su hogar estaba donde estuviera ella y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta. A la mañana siguiente la familia Tendo desayunaba, era extraño volver a ver una escena tan repetida y a la vez tan nueva como ver a Ranma y Akane comiendo uno al lado del otro, pero esta vez sin discusiones, sin tensión, solo un desayuno normal.

Vamos, se nos hará tarde – dijo Akane a Ranma que devoraba todo a su paso.

Si, si ya vamos – ambos iban con ropa normal, ya que una vez que salieran del hospital debían ir a ver a Nodoka, para hablar con ella.

Oe Akane, yo…bueno tu sabes … tu sabes que la boda será en una semana y que quedan dos semanas para salir de vacaciones – comenzó el mientras jugaba con sus dedos al ver que ella asentía agrego todo sonrojado – yo bueno..yo no tengo dinero para una luna de miel.

No te preocupes por eso, sabes que no es necesario – ella estaba toda sonrojada, temía que el joven quisiera consumar su matrimonio.

Yo… no es lo que piensas… digo claro que no quiero hacer eso… bueno tu sabes – estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ni siquiera había besado a su prometida, hablar de algo mas le ponía de nervios.

Si se que tu no querrías algo así con una fea marimacho como yo – su voz era triste, pero siguió su camino, por lo que no se percato de que su acompañante se había quedado paralizado unos pasos atrás de ella, tras reaccionar la agarro del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo.

Por supuesto que me gustas así…..digo por supuesto que me gustaría hacer eso contigo… pero no te voy a obligar… te voy a esperar hasta que tu quieras – tras decir esto la tomo de la mano y la jalo para seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno y que era lo que me ibas a decir – dijo Akane toda sonrojada mirando el piso, Ranma iba todo colorado y el brazo derecho, aquel con el que le tomaba la mano, iba tieso como un palo.

Ah si , que Nabiki nos regalara la luna de miel – al ver que ella alzaba una ceja continuo – no e mucho los que nos ofrece, pero de momento no tengo dinero para costear una yo, lo que tengo es para los gastos médicos.

No tienes que preocuparte de los gastos del bebe, ese es mi problema – le apenaba que el asumiera a su bebe como su responsabilidad, cuando era una responsabilidad única y exclusiva de ella.

Ahora también es mi responsabilidad, recuerda que nos casaremos, y lo tuyo será mío y lo mío será tuyo - el sonrió ante su triunfo, cuando llegaron al hospital se dirigieron a la ala de maternidad y preguntaron hacia donde debían dirigirse, en el camino pasaron a recaudación y para pagar el bono para la ecografía y justo en la misma fila, un par de personas antes se encontraba Ukyo, quien solo les sonrío nerviosamente y se marcho.

¿Qué hacia Uchan acá? – pregunto Akane.

No lo se, oye por cierto hable con Uchan y Shampoo sobre nuestro matrimonio - había olvidado comentarle eso, sin embargo se debatía si contarle lo que le había contado la chica de cabellos morados.

¿Y que te dijeron? – pregunto ella.

Shampoo dijo que nos dejara en paz mientras estés embarazada y que en cuanto naciera el bebe va tratar de conquistarme – dijo con una sonrisa – me dio su palabra de amazona.

Bien, supongo que eso te afecto mucho no – Ranma no pudo identificar si lo decía con sarcasmo o no, así que opto por ignorar el comentario.

Y Uchan dice que desea que seamos felices – el no esperaba mas de su mejor amiga de la infancia, pero el rostro de su prometida al decirle eso cambio totalmente y le extraño demasiado – ¿Que pasa, por que esa cara?.

Nada – pero ese nada no convenció a Ranma, sabia que le escondía algo, ella solo sonrío falsamente cuando volvió a preguntar, el pretendía seguir insistiendo, pero entonces llamaron a Akane.

Buenos Días – saludo el doctor que le haría la ecografía, los invito a pasar, tras hacerle unas preguntas a Akane le dijo que se recostara en una camilla y se bajara un poco los pantalones y se subiera la blusa que llevaba, Ranma se sentó en un piso junto a la camilla y quedando de frente a la pantalla.

Esto estará frío – aplico un poco de gel en su plano estomago, y comenzó a esparcirlo con una pequeña maquinita a la vez que unas extrañas imágenes en blanco y negro aparecían en la pantalla, su rostro se puso serio de repente – ¿cuanto tiempo tienes?.

Voy para las cinco semanas. ¿Hay algún problema doctor? – murmuro ella.

El embrión es muy pequeño, aun no se ve, voy a hacer un ultrasonido para saber si el corazón esta latiendo ya – tras decir esto Akane tenso inmediatamente, Ranma no estaba mucho mejor, estaba igual de tenso que ella, el doctor volvió a poner una maquina pequeña sobre el estomago y comenzaron a escuchar un leve golpeteo muy rápido – Ese es el corazón de vuestro bebe, para ser mas exactos sus bebes.

¿A que se refiere con sus? – pregunto Ranma sin entender a que se refería el doctor.

Son dos bebes – les aclaro, ante esto Ranma y Akane se quedaron de piedra, ya no era un bebe eran dos, el doble de responsabilidades.

¿Esta seguro? – pregunto Akane, aun sin salir de su estado de shock, ya no era un solo rayito de sol en su vida, eran dos, serias dos bebes que amar, dos razones por las que luchar y salir adelante.

Por su puesto, pero si quieren estar mas seguros podemos hacer una ecografía vaginal – antes de que acabara de pronunciar la ultima palabra Akane ya se había cruzado de piernas, el hecho de que un hombre viera su parte intima ya era vergonzoso, pero que lo hiciera delante de su prometido era algo que no quería vivir.

¿Es necesario? – pregunto Akane sonrojada al máximo.

No, pero es mucho más efectiva que la ecografía abdominal, por ejemplo ahora como estas de casi 5 semanas no capto a los embriones, sin embargo con la ecotomografía podríamos saber si los bebes se están desarrollando con algún problema físico. Es tu decisión – le explico el doctor, Akane quería que le dijeran que el que los bebes estaban bien, así que opto por dejar su vergüenza de lado y decidió hacerla, el doctor le dio unas cuantas indicaciones, por lo que se desnudo y se puso una bata de hospital, se volvió a recostar en la camilla, esta vez, con las piernas separadas, el doctor le cubrió con una sabana para que ni ella ni el pudieran ver lo que sucedía abajo, con mucho tacto introdujo la pequeña cámara lo que produjo mas de algún quejido de Akane, al momento comenzaron a aparecer unas imágenes en la pantalla nuevamente, pero esta vez se veían unas extrañas formas, pero mas definidas que la vez anterior.

Miren – les señalo un punto en la pantalla donde se veían dos pequeñas manchas negras, ambas tan pequeñas como un frijol – esos son los bebes, se ven perfectamente.

Son muy pequeños – Ranma aun estaba observando la pantalla tratando de encontrarle alguna forma racional a los que el doctor les mostraba.

¿Seguro que es normal que sean tan pequeños? – pregunto Akane, que si bien se había informado del tema nunca se había imaginado que podían realmente ser tan pequeños.

Tienen solo cinco semanas, lo normal es que midan 2.5 centímetros aproximados, tus bebes miden 2 centímetros aproximados, no esta mal para ser un embarazo múltiple – les aclaro el doctor, una vez que Akane se hubo vestido nuevamente les dio algunas de las imágenes impresas y un DVD con la grabación de la ecografía.

¿Puede haber un problema al ser embarazo múltiple? - pregunto Ranma una vez que estuvieron sentados en el escritorio y el doctor escribía en el carnet prenatal de Akane.

Al principio no, puede que sea un embarazo normal, pero al final se puede complicar ya que deberás soportar el doble de peso extra, además de que puede suceder que uno de los fetos crezca mas que el otro por lo que te controlaremos mucho mas que un embarazo normal- mientras hablaba buscaba unas fechas en el calendario – Tu fecha de parto es para finales de octubre aproximadamente, al ser un embarazo múltiple puede que incluso se adelante dos meses.

¿Entonces puede que nazcan de seis o siete meses? – pregunto Ranma considerando que tenia cinco meses mas para tener todo listo para los bebes, debían tener el doble de cosas ahora.

Ambos chicos salieron muy emocionados del hospital, ambos por distintos motivos, Akane estaba feliz por haber visto a sus bebes por primera vez , saber que estaban vivos, que dentro de su cuerpo crecían dos vidas. Por otro lado Ranma estaba preocupado por todo lo que se les venia encima, consideraba si su trabajo seria suficiente para mantener una familia de cuatro integranteso, pero luego vio la hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraba en el rostro de su prometida, eso fue todo lo que necesito para saber que al final todo saldria bien, mas que bien, perfecto.

Bien este es el cap de año nuevo, mil gracias por su review, no pude actualizar anoche como prometi ya que se me cayo el Internet. Bueno les cuento que el cap que sigue es la boda, y el subsiguiente se sabra quien esta detrás de todo, yo creo que al abusador todos lo tienen mas que identificado, pero el no es la mente maestra, la mente maestra son tres personas, uno no a aparecido nunca, los primeros tres que adivinen podran escoger cada una un nombre para uno de los bebes y el tercero el sexo de los bebes.

Eso espero sus Review y opiniones y les digo que les espera una sorpresa un poco mas adelante...

A este cap le edite el final.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6.-

Ya faltaba solo una semana para la boda y Akane observaba el hermoso vestido blanco, era tipo occidental, compuesto por un hermoso corsé ajustado en la parte superior y una falda larga que se anchaba de las caderas hacia abajo.

Es precioso – le dijo Kasumi mientras lo acomodaba en un maniquí, ella deseaba casarse y tener una familia, era todo su deseo, a diferencia de sus hermanas ella no deseaba una carrera profesional o ser dueña de grandes negocios, todo lo que ella quería era una familia, como la que su madre había tenido mientras vivía, una parte muy pequeña de ella envidiaba a su hermana menor.

Si, solo espero entrar en el, el día de la boda – estaba haciendo su tarea en la cama de su hermana, había tendido clases por la mañana y como cada día, Ranma la había acompañado a casa y luego se había ido a trabajar, estaba recostada mientras kasumi le hacia unos retoques al vestido. Tras un rato la mayor de las Tendo se fue de compras y su padre estaba arreglando algunos asuntos referentes a la remodelación, por lo que se había quedado sola, su tarea no avanzaba mucho ya que a ratos se distraía con sus pensamientos, los cuales iban generalmente dirigidos ya buscar una imperfección en su vida, a su parecer todo era increíblemente perfecto, no solo tenia una razón para vivir, tenia dos, su familia la apoyaba y Ranma estaba con ella, no podía pedir mas, sabia que su vida no seria perfecta, ya que debería dejar de lado sus estudios y otras cosas, al menos por un tiempo, pero sabia que a la larga todo valdría la pena.

Bajo a comer cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta, era Ukyo que paso sin siquiera pedir permiso, al encontrarse frente a Akane le tendió una carpeta, cuando Akane la abrió lo primero que vio fue una ecografía, o eso supuso ya que no se distinguía mucho, y tras esta había un carnet de maternidad igual al suyo, pero con el nombre de Ukyo.

¿Por qué no ves el nombre del padre? - ella lo abrió y en el lugar que ponía nombre del padre, estaba el nombre de su prometido, de aquel que se convertiría en su esposo en solo una semana, no podía creerlo, el no podía ser el padre de aquel bebe, si fuera así el se lo habría dicho, sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, pero no quiso quitarlas, solo pudo murmurar un imposible , que su interlocutora escucho y respondió – No estoy aquí por ser mala, pero yo se que ese niño no es de Ranma, yo te vi con el tipo aquel mientras se besaban y tu no parecías oponerte mucho.

Yo..no – quiso explicarse.

No me importa de donde vengan tus hijos, pero te parece justo que le cargues tus hijos a Ranma, mientras que su hijo crece sin el – la furia se reflejaba en los ojos de la cocinera, mientras que Akane lloraba, probablemente si la misma situación se hubiera vivido uno o dos meses antes, la reacción de Akane habría sido muy distinta, habría dejado fluir su orgullo y hubiera dudado de la versión de la joven.

No te creo, el me diría si hubiera tenido algo contigo – deseaba convencerse mas a ella misma que a Ukyo.

A diferencia de ti yo soy una mujer decente, no voy a intervenir si quieres casarte con Ranma, pero te pido que pienses en mi hijo que no tiene la culpa de que el padre de tus hijos te haya abandonado – tras eso se retiro dejándole una copia de la ecografía, Akane solo pudo dejarse caer al suelo y llorar, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, su mundo perfecto se estaba derrumbando, el hombre en el que había depositado su vida y la de sus hijos la había traicionado, le había mentido, aunque luego una parte de su cerebro le dijo que quizás el no sabia que iba a ser padre, o que quizás cometió un error teniendo relaciones con Ukyo y realmente quería estar con ella y no con la cocinera, pero si era así que pasaría con el bebe de Ukyo, ella dejaría a ese bebe sin su padre y ataría a Ranma a dos niños que no eran suyos, además de eso el le había dicho que la consideraba su única prometida, si era así por que había estado con Ukyo.

Tras llorar por casi tres horas se durmió, poco antes de que su prometido entrara a la casa. Ranma llego cansado de su trabajo, estaba trabajando el doble para poder tomarse una semana libre para estar con Akane luego de la boda , en cuanto entro a su casa encontró a su prometida dormida en el sueño, parecía haber llorado mucho, se acerco corriendo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabia que había puesto a su prometida de esa manera, la cargo hasta su cuarto, ya que en el de Kasumi estaba el vestido de novia y ella no le dejaba verlo, la recostó en el futon y con una toalla húmeda limpio su rostro con tranquilidad, se quedo observándola en silencio y sin poder evitarlo acaricio su rostro y fue bajando hasta su vientre, no podía creer que en ese lugar crecieran dos bebes, sus bebes, nunca pensó que podía llegar a anhelar a dos seres que siquiera habían nacido. Incluso había soñado con ellos, aun no se lo decía a Akane, pero eso ya era algo mas que querer apoyarla, de verdad quería a los bebes.

Estuvo viéndola dormir por casi una hora, hasta que ella comenzó a removerse sobre el futon, poco a poco abrió los ojos y miro a Ranma, no sabia en que momento la había cargado hasta el futon, apenas recordó la razón por la que había llorado tanto no pudo hacer mas que seguir llorando.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto abrazándola y sentándola en sus piernas.

Por que no me lo dijiste – pregunto intentando controlarse.

¿Qué cosa? –

Que tendrías un hijo con Ukyo – el llanto reapareció con intensidad nuevamente, Ranma se quedo de piedra, como podía ser que fuera a tener un hijo con Ukyo, el jamás había estado ni desaseado a una mujer, la única excepción era la joven que ahora lloraba entre sus brazos.

¿Quién te dijo eso?, por favor Akane, ¿como puedes creer eso? – trato de hacer que le escuchara- jamás he estado ni voy a estar con Ukyo de esa forma.

Ella tenia los exámenes y todo y estaba tu nombre en el lugar del padre y ella me dijo que …- Akane hablaba seguido sin tomar aire para respirar, hasta que se comenzó a ahogar y su compañero le palmeo la espalda hasta que pudiera respirar normalmente.

¿Y tu le creíste? – Ranma estaba decepcionado, creía que después de lo que había pasado en los últimos días ella tendría mas confianza en el, nunca creyó que volverían a caer en los celos, aunque esta vez era mas que eso, no se trataba de celos infantiles, ella desconfiaba de el , creía que el había estado con otra mujer, que la había engañado.

Es que … - pero no puedo continuar ya que Ranma la interrumpió.

No se te ocurrió esperar a escuchar mi versión o en ultimo caso llamarme y pedirme que regresara – con suavidad a pesar de su enfado la dejo recostada en el futon y se comenzó a retirar, cuando llego a la puerta se volteo y le dijo con tristeza en su mirada – pero no, decidiste desconfiar de mi. Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar.

Tras eso Akane sintió sus pasos al salir de la casa y luego de eso se sintió culpable como nunca, Ranma siempre había sido honesto con ella, la había apoyado aun cuando no le correspondía, también quería a sus hijos aunque ni siquiera eran suyos, a pesar de que hace solo dos semanas que sabia que existían. No entendía como podía haber sido tan entupida como para desconfiar de el, el podía ser infantil y un poco insensible a veces, pero era un hombre de honor y jamás habría abandonado un hijo sangre de su sangre. La culpa la estaba carcomiendo, pero no sabia donde podía encontrar a su prometido, lo llamo pero el simplemente no contestaba, ella seguía llamándole y enviándole mensajes, pero el no le contestaba, paso mas de cinco horas llamando a su prometido, pero el nunca contesto y tampoco llego a casa.

Ranma camino por mas de una hora, sus pasos le guiaron hasta el U chan, en donde al entrar encontró a su amiga preparando un Okonomiyaki cuyo olor le pareció mas que delicioso, se sentó en la mesa y ella le sirvió uno de los que le gustaban, no hubo necesidad de palabras.

¿Por qué le dijiste a Akane que esperas un hijo mío? – pregunto Ranma, sabia que estaba siendo irrespetuoso, pero necesitaba saber por que le había mentido a su prometida, causando el gran problema en el que estaba.

Yo… yo –luego comenzó a llorar, Ranma como siempre estuvo apunto de salir corriendo al ver a una mujer llorar, pero se quedo ya que quería saber la verdad, entre suspiros y lagrimas Ukyo siguió hablando – yo… yo se que el bebe que ella va a tener no es tuyo.

¿Como lo sabes? – le sorprendía como ciertas personas tenían la certeza de que los bebes de Akane no eran suyos-.

Yo la vi besándose con un tipo aquel día del cumpleaños de Yuka – intento parar de llorar pero parecía que sus lagrimas no tenían fin.

Abusaron de ella – replico el molesto por el comentario de la chica, le ponía enfermo saber que ella pudo haber evitado que todo sucediera, pero que había preferido creer lo que mas le convenía.

Pues no ponía mucha resistencia, considerando que es una artista marcial – le recrimino, era increíble la manera en que solo la consideraban una artista marcial de nivel cuando les convenia.

¿Y que es eso de tu que estas embarazada Uchan?, yo no sabia que tuvieras novio – prefirió cambiar de tema, no soportaba escuchar como ponían en duda a su mujer.

El abuso de mi – el llanto volvió nuevamente y ella parecía al borde de un colapso, pero a Ranma solo le causo pena, no sintió el dolor que sintió cuando escucho lo mismo de Akane, entonces sintió que se le partía hasta la misma alma.

¿Quién? – pregunto esperanzado de que ella lo hubiera visto y pudiera identificarlo.

Aquel chico que se estaba besando con Akane – sonrío tristemente a Ranma y continuo – sabes, yo creo que ella tuvo algo que ver, un día la veo besándolo a el y luego el va y… y abusa de mi … Dios me siento tan sucia.

Ranma solo la abrazo y espero hasta que se calmara, le sirvió un te de hierbas, para ver si así podía relajarse y decirle quien era aquel tipo, aunque quizás no quería saberlo, saber quien era significaría conocer la identidad el padre biológicos de los que serias "Sus" hijos, cuando viera a aquellos bebes, de manera inconcientemente buscaría rasgos heredaros de aquel bastardo; Además estaba el hecho de que si lo encontraba probablemente lo mataría y eso implicaría que iría a prisión y no podría estar con Akane. Reviso su teléfono Móvil y vio que tenia al menos 30 llamadas perdidas de Akane y varios mensajes preguntándole donde estaba, quiso volver a su casa, pero al salir se percato de la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre Nerima, así que comenzó a marcarle de vuelta, como ella no contestaba supuso que quizás estaba durmiendo así que le envío un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estaba bien que no se preocupara. Se quedo al menos una hora en silencio ordenando y pensando en las cosas que le había dicho su amiga.

No se que hacer, no puedo hacer esto sola – Ukyo le tomo desprevenido y se acerco abrazándolo. Fue un abrazo largo, para el fue la única forma que encontró de transmitirle tranquilidad a su amiga, mientras que para ella era algo mucho mas significativo, era signo de que aun tenia oportunidad. En cuanto se separaron, Ranma levanto la vista y se encontró con una Akane completamente mojada, su ropa debía pesar demasiado, parecía cansada y su corto cabello azulado se pegaba en su rostro, su mirada era demasiado triste. El silencio solo fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Ukyo, Akane dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y salio del lugar, con la mayor velocidad posible el joven separo a su amiga, que había vuelto a abrazarlo, y corrió tras su prometida, al salir a la calle se percato de que la lluvia era aun mas fuerte, el viento helado mecía todos los árboles y hacia que algunos tejados temblaran levemente, busco con la vista a su prometida y la encontró corriendo por la calle, como pudo evito a algunas personas que aun andaban por el lugar a esa hora, cuando le dio alcance la atrajo hacia su cuerpo ahora femenino para que no pudiera escapar, y trato de recordar si por la zona existía un lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche, ya que con el viento y la lluvia seria peligroso para ellos caminar hasta la casa de los Tendo, encontró una posada a unas calles de donde se encontraban, Ranma los registro como el matrimonio Saotome Tendo y pidió de manera extra algo para comer y un poco de agua caliente, con la que se mojo nada mas entrar a la pequeña habitación.

¿Por que no te quedaste con Ukyo? – pregunto ella en cuanto se sentó en la cama.

¿Por que habría de haberme quedado? – respondió.

No lo se, se veían demasiado cómodos – comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta que tenia mojada.

Es mi mejor amiga de infancia – le explico con paciencia.

oh, lo siento, supongo que preferías quedarte con ella en vez de salir tras de mi, yo podía irme sola a casa – le recrimino sacando a flote su tan común orgullo.

Akane, sabes anoche no dormí bien, hoy tuve clases en la mañana, y trabaje doble turno en la tarde, estoy muy cansado y realmente no tengo ganas de pelear ahora – le explico calmadamente, realmente se sentía agotado, la conversación con Ukyo le dejo mucho en que pensar.

Lo siento – la culpa volvió a ella, había confiado en la palabra de otra persona antes que en la de el, se suponía que su relación había avanzado.

No te preocupes – se sentó a su lado y la observo toda mojada, le pareció hermosa e inocente – no puedes quedarte con la ropa húmeda, te puedes resfriar.

No tengo nada de ropa – susurro sonrojada, al percatarse además de que solo había una cama.

Ten, solo tengo esto – le tendió una de sus típicas camisetas blancas – no te preocupes, tu duermes en la cama, yo duermo en el suelo.

No, podemos compartir la cama – sus mejillas ardían.

Yo no tengo nada con que dormir, tengo todo mojado – la idea de dormir vestido con ropa húmeda no le agradaba, pero no quería incomodarla.

Puedes dormir desnudo – al oír esto el joven se quedo estático – yo puedo dormir bajo las sabanas y tu sobre ellas, así seria como si ambos estuviéramos con ropa.

No quiero incomodarte – insistió el.

No es problema, además si no te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo, tendremos que dormir juntos – ella estaba toda sonrojada y comenzó a desvestirse delante de Ranma, que inmediatamente le dio la espalda todo rojo y paralizado.

Por supuesto que nos casaremos, aunque antes creo que hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar – comento el, la verdad le costaba concentrarse, su cerebro lo traicionaba mostrándole imágenes de las pocas veces que la había visto desnuda.

¿Que cosas? – pregunto metiéndose en la cama y tapándose hasta el cuello.

Espera voy y vuelvo – Ranma se dirigió al baño donde se desnudo y luego apagando la luz se metió en la cama junto a ella, pero cuando ella se movió se percato de que se había metido bajo las sabanas igual a ella, es decir que estaban acostados en la misma cama piel contra piel ya que ella dormía con su musculosa y sus bragas y el solo con su ropa interior, quiso salirse de la cama, pero Akane le retuvo y se acurruco contra el, pegando sus cuerpos causando que al joven le sangrara levemente la nariz.

Quédate aquí – le pidió suavemente, ante esto el no pudo hacer mas que quedarse quieto disfrutando del calor que emanaba del cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo y se obligo a pensar en otras cosas, ya que si seguía así tendría una erección y estaba seguro de que aquello asustaría a su prometida.

Me dolió mucho que dudaras de mi Akane, pensé que habíamos dejado las desconfianzas de lado – dijo mientras acomodaba sus brazos entorno a ella – Sabes Ukyo me dijo que te había visto besándote con el, que realmente parecían una pareja de enamorados, en lugar relación no consentida.

No… yo… por favor … no puedes… tu sabes que yo – quiso separarse de el para explicarle, pero el solo la sujeto mas fuerte contra si mismo.

Lo se, se que eres inocente, tranquila – en cuanto ella se tranquilizo continuo hablando – pero sabes que ella es una gran amiga y aun así en ningún momento dude de ti, jamás he desconfiado de ti, no importa quien me diga que debo hacerlo, tu palabra siempre estará primero que las demás y quiero que tengas la misma confianza en mi.

Lo se, y siento mucho – tras un suspiro decidió ser sincera – supongo que en el fondo eso era lo que quería creer, me niego a amarrarte a mi por mis bebes, no son tu responsabilidad.

Si me voy a casar contigo no es por lastima, ni por sentirme culpable, ni por obligación – hasta el momento no le costaba hablar, pero sabia que tenia que hablar de sus sentimientos y saber si era correspondido – desde que te conocí no imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado, y se que ahora no seremos solo tu y yo, sino que seremos tu, yo y ellos, pero yo quiero que me permitas estar con ustedes, no necesito que me respondas ahora, pero quiero saber si te quieres casar por el mismo motivo que yo o es solo por tu embarazo.

La verdad yo creo que el embarazo solo nos adelanto pasos, pero la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no imagino mi vida sin ti – ella escondía su rostro en el pecho de el – Pero sigo creyendo que mereces algo mas que una muñeca rota.

No eres una muñeca rota, eres la muñeca mas linda que haya visto – acaricio sus cabellos y se los acomodo – Y mas importante que eso, es que eres mía, siempre fuiste y serás mía.

Solo tuya – dijo ella mirando a donde se imagino estarían sus ojos, y a pesar de no verlo, supo que el le estaba mirando con el mismo amor que ella. Ranma se acerco poco a poco, dejándole tiempo para que se alejara si así lo quería, el momento en que sus labios se juntaron sintió como una corriente fría le recorría toda la espina dorsal, ella se sorprendió gratamente por la suavidad de sus labios, al principio fue solo un leve roce de labios, se separaron sonrojados y tras poder tomar unas bocanadas de aire fue ella quien lo beso, pero esta vez fue mas que un simple roce de labios, poco a poco fueron aumentando el nivel de pasión, Ranma puso en practica algo que había oído de sus compañeros de clases y con sus labios separo los de ella para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, fue en beso mucho mas sensual y sin embargo igual de romántico, Akane estaba completamente pegada al cuerpo de su pareja. Mientras el acariciaba su espalda desnuda con efusividad. Akane comenzó a morder suavemente los labios de el, desatando una ola de excitación en el sin darse cuenta, Ranma comenzó a enterrar su manos en el cabello azulado de ella con la intención de controlar su excitación, al sentir sus manos acariciando su cuero cabelludo ella se aferro a la trenza de Ranma y la comenzó a jalarla cada vez mas fuerte según subía la intensidad de los besos.

Los dedos en su cabeza comenzaron a presionar aun mas, en ese momento Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma no la presionaría, de que el esperaría a que ella avanzara, se sentía en confianza, se sentía protegida, sabia que el no la lastimaría y sin saber muy bien como, acabo recostada sobre su amante, al intentar acomodarse con una de sus piernas rozo un bulto en la entrepierna del joven, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sintió pánico, todo cayo sobre ella como una película, los besos a punta de cuchillo de aquel hombre desconocido, como sus manos jalaron sus cabellos y tocaron sus partes intimas, por instinto se alejo de Ranma al punto de caer al suelo, este salto como un resorte para encender la luz y cuando se volteo vio a su prometida en el suelo llorando.

¿Qué paso?, ¿Estas bien? – la tomo en brazos y la dejo sobre la cama, se acurruco junto a ella mientras se tranquilizaba.

No se, solo que de repente recordé ese momento –estaba llorando.

Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo relájate – el la acurruco contra su pecho hasta que dejo de llorar, estando en esa posición fue que ella se percato de la seguridad que el joven le transmitía, se olvidaba de todo aquello que la aproblemaba, se dio cuenta de que no temía estar con el, amaba a ese hombre y quería entregarse a el, decidió volver a intentarlo y comenzó a besar apasionadamente, mientras que con todo el valor existente en su cuerpo dirigió su mano a la entrepierna del joven y la posiciono sobre el bulto, era mas pequeño que antes, pero al sentir su mano comenzó a crecer de una forma que la joven no creyo posible.

No es necesario, podemos intentarlo otro día – aparto la mano de la chica con suavidad y luego le acaricio la mejilla mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior, eso sumado a que solo llevaba una musculosa blanca y sus piernas estaban desnudas, era una imagen demasiado sexi y un peligro para su autocontrol, además que su miembro había reaccionado, de una forma que el nunca habia sentido, al sentir el tacto de la mano de ella.

Lo siento… y ¿Qué sucede si nunca puedo hacerlo? – pregunto sacando al chico de su ensoñación y abrazando sus propias piernas.

Pues entonces viviré mi vida en celibato – le respondió con una sonrisa, la tomo en sus brazos y ambos se acurrucaron en la cama, completamente pegados, tras un par de minutos ambos se Akane se durmió, mientras Ranma se fue a dar una ducha fría.

Hola gracias por los review, creo que ya han adivinado a las tres mentes maestras, les comento que decidi agregar dos capitulos extras en esta parte asi que el enfrentamiento de Ranma con las mentes maestras de aquel malvado plan, agregue este cap ya que originalmente Akane se enteraba del embarazo de Ukyo el dia de su boda, pero luego de leerlo me parecio que era mucho estrés para ella, y el cap que sigue lo agregue ya que me percate de que Ranma no le habia dado un anillo de compromiso a Akane y ademas de que en el prox capitulo Akane tendra un encuentro con su abusador, y Ranma conocera la identidad de este.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, antes de que lean el capitulo les cuento que esta semana lei la historia y decidi editar algunas partes, ademas de que corregi gran parte de los errores ortograficos, ya que antes realmente no tenia tiempo con la universidad, el trabajo y mi hijo de 10 meses que mete mano en el pc cada vez que escribo . Me gustaria que releyeran la historia si pueden y me den su opinión (los cap nuevos ya sustituyeron los antiguos) y si no pueden o no quieren la verdad no afecta mucho el cambio.

Cap 7.-

Vamos Akane, dinos como fue – la chica estaba rodeada de un grupo cercano de amigas que le preguntaba acerca de su primera vez, solo ellas sabían de su embarazo y como muchos creían que el bebe era de Ranma, estaban en la hora del almuerzo y las tres chicas la seguían acosando a preguntas que ella no sabia como responder, para colmo su prometido no había asistido a clases ya que debía trabajar para poder tener libre el fin de semana después de la boda.

No sabría decirles – dijo por décimo sexta vez, solo había comido un par de cucharadas de su comida, no tenia hambre y extrañaba a su prometido, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia durante los almuerzos, observándola a una distancia prudente, pero siempre al pendiente de que comiera todo o de que no tuviera ningún problema; afortunadamente todo había sido tranquilo ya que Tatewaki Kuno estaba en la universidad muy lejos de ahí, por lo tanto no había aparecido para fastidiarla durante todo lo que iba del año, y en cuanto a Kodachi simplemente había desaparecido, cosa que no molestaba ni preocupaba a nadie.

Y ¿como es Ranma en la cama?, cualquiera se imaginaria que con toda esa energía que tiene podría…- Yuka dejo la frase al aire al tiempo que hacia ademanes con su mano.

Bueno…- Akane se quedo recordando la noche anterior en la posada, habían sido solo unos besos apasionados, pero había sentido algo que nunca se imagino, un calor en su bajo vientre que nada tenia que ver con la temperatura ambiente, si no hubiera sido por que en mal momento recordó algo tan desagradable hubieran avanzado mucho mas, debía reconocer que cuando Ranma se negó a intentarlo de nuevo se había enfadado, pero luego comprendió que no solo ella tenia miedo.

Anda, habla ya – le dijo otra de sus compañeras, estaban las tres jóvenes risueñas y se susurraban cosas entre si, pero estaban decididas a hacer hablar a la joven Tendo.

¿Que se siente cuando pasa, duele mucho? – pregunto otra.

Si, me dolió – y luego susurro para si misma un "no sabes cuanto", iban a seguir preguntándole, pero entonces comenzó a sonar su celular y al ver el número no pudo hacer más que sonreír, sus amigas asintieron dándole a entender que no les molestaba que contestara – Hola Ranma.

Hola Akane, ¿esta todo bien? – la voz de su prometido se escuchaba preocupada, como siempre, además de que para sorpresa de Akane, aquella voz era la de Ranma chica.

Si, mucha materia y creo que tendremos que leer un libro y un trabajo para la vuelta de vacaciones – le dijo, se sentía más que agobiada con sus tres amigas observándola sin perderse palabra alguna.

Ufff..., se me ocurren mil cosas mejores que podemos hacer durante las vacaciones – a través del teléfono se escucho la risa del joven, lo que causo un gran sonrojo en la chica – ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar a la salida?.

No, me puedo ir sola, además debes ir a hablar con el señor Saotome – Ranma había optado por dejar de lado a su padre, pero Soun y Nodoka le habían pedido que hablara nuevamente con el, que intentara solucionar las cosas.

Si lo se, ya vuelvo a trabajar, cualquier cosa me llamas y te voy a buscar a donde estés, te quiero – lo ultimo lo susurro y sin esperar una respuesta de ella.

¡Que romántico! – gritaron las tres chicas en cuanto corto el teléfono, Akane se sintió observada y al girarse se encontró con la mirada de Ukyo que estaba comiendo sola un poco mas lejos de lo que estaban ellas, por un momento sintió lastima por ella, ya que ella estaba sola, no tenia un hombre maravillo que la apoyara en todo, sin embargo la lastima le duro hasta que recordó lo mucho que la hizo sufrir con su mentira, así que giro su cabeza y siguió hablando con sus amigas.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó entre clase y clase, además de que tenía que tomar buenos apuntes, ya que luego debía ayudar a su prometido a estudiar. En medio de una clase su celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Ukyo, dudo en abrirlo, pero finalmente la duda pudo mas y lo hizo, el texto decía "Sabes, a la larga los hombres siempre prefiere a una mujer de verdad, dile a Ranma que cuando se aburra de la niñita que escogió aun lo estaré esperando" En cuanto leyó el mensaje no supo si reír o llorar, reír por que sabia que solo quería provocarla y ella no estaba dispuesta a volver a caer en su juego y desconfiar de su prometido, pero a la vez sentía ganas de llorar, ya que sabia que no podría tener la paz que tanto deseaba.

Akane, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un helado? – le pregunto Yuka, cuando ya se encontraban a la salida del establecimiento.

Mas bien quiero pastel – respondió mientras se posicionaba junto a su amiga, ambas comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la heladería, Akane se sentía observada desde que habían abandonado el Furikan, por lo que muchas veces se giraba buscando alguna señal de que su presentimiento era cierto, pero en ningún momento vio algo o a alguien sospechoso. Durante todo el camino ambas jóvenes fueron hablando acerca de sus planes para el futuro, Yuka quería ser enfermera y Akane no tenia muy claro si prefería ser maestra de educación física o kinesióloga o maestra parvularia, a pesar de que no sabia si podría seguir estudiando por sus bebes, su amiga le comento que existía un grupo de apoyo para padres adolescentes en Nerima.

Podemos ir a ver en que te pueden ayudar, quizás puedas dejar a tus bebe en una sala cuna o algo así – le comento emocionada mientras ingresaban a la heladería y comenzaban a ver que sabores de helados tenían, Akane le pidió a quien atendía dos grandes trozos de pastel, al ver la ceja alzada de su acompañante simplemente elevo los hombros excusándose.

Oye, que guapo aquel chico, será pariente de Shampoo – comento Yuka mientras le sonreía coquetamente a un chico, en cuanto Akane vio hacia donde se dirigía su mirada se encontró con Ryu, cuya mirada seria estaba sobre ella, lo que la hizo sentirse tremendamente incomoda.

Es primo o algo así de Mousse – explico Akane intentando ignorar aquella mirada que tan nerviosa la ponía, comenzó a comer su pastel, pero para entonces ya ni siquiera apetito tenia y los antojos, por aquel pastel de chocolate, se habían esfumado, se sentía cada vez mas nerviosa, deseaba que aquel chico se levantara y se fuera. En un momento en que Yuka fue al baño, dejando a Akane sola, Ryu camino hasta la mesa en donde estaba sentada ella y se sentó en el lugar de su amiga.

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto con una sonrisa que a la joven Tendo le pareció espeluznante, quiso salir corriendo en ese momento, aquel chico le ponía nerviosa y no sabia como controlar sus nervios.

Bien, ese asiento esta ocupado, es de mi amiga – no pudo seguir injiriendo su pastel, ya que se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago.

¿Te han dicho que eres una chica muy linda? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, Akane se ponía cada vez mas tensa y observaba a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien en lo que pudiera apoyarse para deshacerse del chico sin ser descortés.

¿Qué haces acá en Japón? – pregunto como ultimo recurso, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y comenzaba a arañarse las rodillas de manera compulsiva.

Me pagaron por hacer un trabajo, pero me gustaría repetir aquel trabajito, fue emocionante por llamarlo de algún modo – comento sonriente - ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?.

Ah, ¿sabes que estoy comprometida verdad? – jugo su ultimo As bajo la manga para deshacerse del chico, después de todo era conocido por todo Nerima, que su prometido era excesivamente celoso y que cualquier rival podía salir seriamente lastimado – y no creo que a el le guste verme conversando con otro chico.

No te preocupes, yo soy muy fuerte – le guiño un ojo, lo que incomodo aun mas a la joven que observaba nerviosamente a la puerta del baño, pero su amiga no salía y ya había tardado mucho.

Voy al baño – dijo Akane poniéndose de pie, pero Ryu le tomo la mano impidiéndole su huida, fue en ese momento que su mano toco su piel, que ella se dio cuanta de donde lo había visto antes, por que la ponía tan nerviosa aquella sonrisa, aquella mirada penetrante sobre ella y lo peor fue la mano sudorosa que sujetaba la suya, todos los recuerdos que habían permanecido escondidos fueron liberados, en ese momento se olvido de su amiga y salio corriendo con el chico detrás, logro escapar unas calles, cuando sintió como el la arrastraba a un callejón y la ponía contra la pared, impidiendo su escape con su cuerpo.

¿Por que huyes? – le susurro en el oído, Akane sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella y quiso llorar, pero entonces otra emoción la embargo, la vergüenza, en que momento se había convertido ella en una persona débil, desde cuando necesitaba que alguien llegara a defenderla, siempre había dicho que ella podía protegerse sola y sin embargo ahí estaba, apunto de llorar y esperando que Ranma llegara a rescatarla sin siquiera haber echo el intento de defenderse.

¿Te crees muy fuerte acorralando a mujeres indefensas y abusando de ellas?, ¿te hace sentir mas hombre? – un poco de la verdadera Akane comenzó a salir a flote nuevamente, aquella chica que no temía enfrentarse a quien fuera.

Así es mucho mejor, las prefiero salvaje, si estas drogada es muy fácil – su sonrisa fue prácticamente diabólica, la tenia completamente inmovilizada, por lo que a la chica no le quedo mas que soportar lo babosos besos que estaba depositando en su mejilla y sentir como las manos de el rasguñaba la desnuda piel bajo la falda del uniforme.

En cuanto me sueltes te partiré la cara maldito cabrón – le grito Akane, se concentraba en el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia aquel hombre, para evitar entrar en pánico, además de que debía evitar el asco que sentía con aquel hombre tocándola.

Eres demasiado salvaje considerando que llevas a mis hijos contigo, puedes hacerles daño – aquello solo logro enfurecer mas a la chica, que aprovechando que el estaba distraído, besando sus pechos sobre su uniforme, le pego una patada en su entrepierna y el como acto reflejo mordió su pecho hasta el punto de hacerla gritar, pero aun así la soltó por el dolor, momento que ella aprovecho para correr en dirección a la concurrida calle.

¿Dónde crees que vas? – le grito tratando de sujetarla, pero aun así ella escapo de sus manos propinándole una patada en el rostro – solo eres una niña bruta, no tienes nada de artista marcial, ahora entiendo por que el señor Saotome no te quiere en su familia, al punto de pagarme por deshonrarte.

¡No!- le grito Akane, pero en cuanto fue a propinarle otro golpe, el quiso alcanzarla con una patada nuevamente, pero ella fue mas rapita y corrió hacia la calle, en donde se mezclo con la gente, comenzó a mirar hacia atrás buscando a su perseguidor, luego comenzó a girar en todas direcciones buscando un lugar donde refugiarse.

¡Akane!¡Akane! – Escucho como la llamaban y luego unos fuertes brazos la retenían, comenzó a agitarse para liberarse, pero aquellos brazos solo la sujetaron aun mas fuerte - ¿Qué pasa Akane? – esa voz la tranquilizo, su captor era solo su prometido, en cuanto lo comprendió se relajo pero el dolor en su pecho se hizo mas profundo al no tener otra distracción.

¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Ranma nuevamente, ella se había llevado una mano a su pecho intentando calmar el dolor.

Me duele mucho – aquella mordida había sido profunda.

¿Quieres ir al hospital o con el doctor Toffu – le pregunto Ranma llevándola a la orilla de la calle, para que no estorbaran en medio del camino.

No, ya pasara el dolor – al ver que Ranma volvería hacer preguntas decidió que contarle lo que había sucedido era lo mejor, pero no podía contarle ahí, pues sabia que se pondría como loco – Vamos a la casa por favor.

Aun me quedan cuatro horas por trabajar – le respondió señalando el enorme bolso de comida para entregar que llevaba al hombro, pero al ver la mirada desolada de su prometida opto por llamar a su jefe y excusarse diciéndole que su prometida no se sentía bien y en el estado en que se encontraba no era bueno dejar que caminara sola a su casa – Ven, me acompañas a hacer las dos entregas que me quedan y nos vamos a casa.

Si, ¿Dónde vamos? – Ranma reviso los nombres escritos en la lista y luego le tendió la mano a su prometida para que comenzaran a caminar.

Uno es para la señora Sayori dos calles de acá y el otro es para Uchan – su prometida se tenso de inmediato al escuchar el ultimo nombre, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, y una de esas era como contarle a su prometido lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos sin que el saliera a corriendo a buscar al joven chino, además estaba el asunto de su suegro, como le decía que había sido su propio padre quien envío a abusar de ella.

Ya solo nos queda Ukyo, aun te duelo el… bueno tu …. Tu sabes que te dolía –Akane estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento habían llegado a la casa de Sayori y ahora se dirigían hacia el Uchan.

Si, supongo que será por que están creciendo – estaba sonrojada al máximo por que el chico sabía y además se preocupaba por que le doliera una parte tan intima.

¿Quieres comer Okonomiyaki? – le pregunto en cuanto entraron al Uchan y Ukyo salio a recibirlos.

¿Por qué la dueña de un restaorant encarga comida a otro restaorant? – pregunto Akane en voz alta y observando ceñuda a la cocinera.

Tenia antojos – respondió Ukyo mirando al suelo intentando parecer tímida.

Oh, Akane solo a tenido antojo de Ramen, Pastel, y helado – enumero el joven observando a su prometida con una sonrisa.

Ya quisiera yo tener alguien que complazca mis antojos – Ukyo comenzó a comer de lo que le había llevado Ranma.

Pues contrata un empleado o busca Konatsu – le respondió Akane de manera sarcástica, Ranma solo la miro de manera reprobatoria, pero ella le ignoro.

El próximo lunes tengo mi primera ecografía y me da tanta pena ir sola, todas van acompañadas – La joven Tendo sabia a que se refería, ella había tenido el mismo temor, sin embargo no le gustaba para donde iba la conversación de Ukyo.

Si, la verdad es un poco triste, ¿tu papa no puede ir contigo? – al parecer Ranma no había captado ninguna segunda intención aun.

El se fue ayer, bueno tu eres mi amigo – esta vez la joven opto por mirar a la cara al joven de la trenza – yo me preguntaba si tu podrías acompañarme – al ver que su amigo no le respondía agrego – es que como tu ya tienes experiencia con lo de Akane, bueno pensé que …

Claro que puedo ir contigo – le respondió Ranma con una sonrisa, mientras que el rostro de su prometida estaba totalmente desencajado por la furia.

Me voy a la casa – le dijo Akane mientras salía del local, a los pocos segundos sintió como el la seguía.

¿Qué paso Akane? – le pregunto Ranma cuando le dio alcance.

¿Por qué no te quedaste con Ukyo? – le pregunto sin prestarle atención.

¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – le pregunto encarándola.

¡Si! Otra vez con los mismo, si tanto quieres apoyar a Ukyo por que no te quedas con ella – le grito Akane furiosa, había intentando estar calmada en todo momento después del incidente, pero en este punto ya había perdido la paciencia y el control de sus emociones.

Por que solo es una amiga Akane, me voy a casar contigo, ¿eso no te dice algo? – le replico molesto Ranma.

¿Entonces por que la vas a acompañar el lunes? – le pregunto molesta.

Por que es mi amiga, le prometí que me casaría con ella y no lo cumplí, es lo único que puedo hacer por ella – la furia de el ya se estaba esfumando, entendía que debido al embarazo la joven podía tener muchos cambios emocionales debido a las hormonas.

¿Le darás el apellido a ese bebe también? – Le grito furiosa

¿Qué? – el cerebro del joven no cuadraba por que el solo hecho de aceptar acompañar a su amiga desataba tanto problema, de haberlo sabido jamás abría aceptado, ya que su presencia era prescindible, cuando acepto pensó que su prometida entendería como se sentiría la joven cocinera.

Sabes, mejor vete con Ukyo no quiero verte – le recrimino Akane con sus ojos llorosos, de ahí en adelante siguió su camino sola, ya que Ranma se había quedado parado por la impresión, en cuanto llego a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a llorar, no entendía por que había actuado como lo hizo, pero arrepentirse no reparaba lo sucedido, le había hecho una escena de celos a Ranma en medio de una calle, vacía afortunadamente, y le había recriminado el querer ser amable con una amiga, que Ukyo fuera mala con ella no quería decir que el debía dejar de ser su amigo, se sintió miserable en ese momento, no solo había desatado su furia en su prometido, también había tratado mal a Ukyo.

Después de llorar por unos minutos decidió dejar de sentir lastima por si misma, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde que habían abusado de ella, se dijo a si misma que por mucho que llorara y se amargara, realmente no iba a borrar lo que había pasado, la habían drogado y violado y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso, solo le quedaba superarlo. Entre sus pensamientos estaba cuando volvió a sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho por lo que se cambio el uniforme por unos jeans sencillos y una camiseta de cuello ancho, lo que le permitió bajar un poco el cuello para poder ver su pecho que tenia las marcar de los dientes y se había puesto morado, incluso en algunas partes se había roto la piel, le dolía montones para ser una herida pequeña, con un poco de alcohol se curo la herida, que comenzó a arderle aun mas si era posible, pero era un dolor soportable, se negó a salir de su cuarto lo que quedaba del día, ya por la noche cuando todos dormían, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Ranma, entro en silencio y lo vio recostado sobre su futon, aparentemente durmiendo, ya que el ritmo de su respiración le delataba.

Lo siento – le murmuro recostándose junto a el, pegada a su espalda, de modo que le estaba susurrando al oído – solo me puse celosa, yo no quiero compartirte, además hoy no fue un buen día – el seguía sin reaccionar, pero Akane sabia que podía oír lo que le estaba diciendo por lo que continuo - yo no pude escoger a quien me violo, ni como ni donde fue mi primera vez, pero puedo ahora se que eso no importa, ya que puedo escoger con quien hacer el amor por primera vez y se que eres tu, por que … por que yo ….Yo te amo Ranma y eres el único hombre que quiero a mi lado.

Yo también te amo – fue la respuesta que recibió antes de que Ranma se girara dejándolos cara a cara, el estaba serio, pero ella podía sentir el amor en su mirada, era tanto el amor que percibía, que incluso estaba segura de que el la amaba mucho mas que ella a el.

De verdad siento mucho lo de esta tarde – comenzó a explicarse ella, pero el la cayo con un beso y cuando quiso continuar hablando, volvió a callarla de la misma manera.

No importa, pero sabes que soy un poco bruto, si no explicas las cosas, no entiendo – le comento cuando dejo de besarla – Uchan es mi amiga, pero si tengo que elegir entre ustedes, tu serás siempre mi elección, ya te lo dije antes.

Lo se, pero ese bebe no tiene la culpa, al igual que mis bebes, si tu quieres reconocer ese niño como tuyo no soy quien para culparte, después de todo yo también te estoy pidiendo que reconozcas no solo uno, sino dos bebes que no son tuyos – le explico ella.

¿De donde sacaste la idea de que yo quería reconocer ese bebe? - por muy feo que pareciera el se estaba riendo, no entendía como podían ocurrirse esas cosas a su prometida.

Es tu amiga y tu no querías que mis bebes se quedaran sin apellido y Ukyo es tu mejor amiga así que pensé que quizás querías reconocer a ese bebe para que no fuera un bastardo – ella reconocía que ahora que había dicho sus ideas de la boca para afuera sonaban muy entupidas

Si, es mi mejor amiga, pero tu eres mucho mas que eso, además yo le tengo mucho cariño a Ukyo, pero no es mas que cariño y si me pide apoyo, se lo voy a dar, a menos que a ti te moleste, pero solo apoyo, no voy a reconocer a su hijo, ni seré su pareja, ni nada por el estilo – aun reía por las ocurrencias de su prometida.

Te puedo pedir un favor – le pidió Akane a Ranma mientras el acariciaba la mejilla, el solo le susurro un lo que quieras – dime que me amas.

Te amo- le susurro antes de besarla, beso que Akane de manera muy decidida intensifico, fue ella quien introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico para luego comenzar a dar pequeños mordiscos en sus labios. Los besos fueron cada vez de mayor intensidad, Akane se sentó a horcadas sobre la intimidad de Ranma, permitiéndose sentir la erección del joven, mientras las manos de el recorrían su cuerpo por sobre la tela del pijama,, durante unos minutos Akane cerro sus ojos disfrutando del placer que aquellas delicadas caricias le entregaban, por un minuto sintió pánico al recordar aquellas manos que la habían tocado aquella mañana, pero ese miedo se esfumo al recordar con quien esta, Ranma, su prometido, aquel que jamás le haría daño, sabia que no había nada que temer.

Eres hermosa – le comento disfrutando de su privilegiada vista, al estar recostado, los pechos de su prometida se veían especialmente grandes y apetitosos, en un movimiento casi felino y con una mirada hambrienta por el deseo, se abalanzo sobre ella devorando sus labios de una manera salvaje provocando que de ellos saliera un suave gemido, que le pareció música, con gran maestría desabotono la camiseta del pijama y ella se incorporo un poco para quitársela, el quedo extasiado al percatarse que ella no llevaba sostén, la miraba como si fuera a devorarla, como si ella fuera la presa que satisfacerla sus deseos, pero aun así gracias al poco de cordura que le quedaba, le pidió permiso con la mirada para tocarla.

Sabes que todo lo que ves es tuyo – tomo la mano de el y la llevo a su pecho derecho, manteniendo su mirada en la de ella, el comenzó a hacer presión sobre su pecho, comenzó a besarla nuevamente para acallar sus gemidos.

Quiero saber a que sabes – le susurro de manera sensual contra su boca, comenzó a bajar dejando húmedos besos en su cuello hasta sus hombros y luego redirigió sus labios hasta le pecho de ella, donde con gran maestría capturo su pezón entre sus dientes haciendo una leve presión hasta oírla gemir, comenzó a succionar su pecho igual que un bebe hambriento, luego comenzaba a soplar por aquello lugares que había dejado húmedos por su saliva causando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de su amante.

Te gusta si hago esto – le pregunto mientras la observaba con la poca luz de la habitación, estaba completamente sonrojada, su respiración agitada era una clara muestra de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquella sesión.

Ranma no baka, ¿Por qué te detienes? – le increpo y el como respuesta el solo sonrío, acto seguido comenzó a devorar sus pechos nuevamente, pasaba la lengua por el pezón y luego lo mordía para comenzar a succionarlo, mientras que con una mano jugaba con el otro pezón, su otra mano acariciaba su entrepierna, cuya humedad sobrepasaba incluso la tela de su pijama, al ver la reacción de su prometida ante su toque en aquella parte tan intima decidió comenzar a hacer presión con su dedo por sobre la tela, ella comenzó a gemir aun mas fuerte y su respiración se escuchaba mucho mas agitada. Como medio para mantener a raya su propia excitación tomo la mano de ella y la puso sobre su miembro, de manera tímida y torpe ella comenzó a acariciarlo.

Tras unos minutos así, Akane comenzó a desear mas y Ranma estaba cada vez mas excitado, al punto que solo el amor por su prometida le evitaba arrancar toda la ropa y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, con su lengua trazo un camino entre un pecho y otro y cuando fue a prestar atención a este, un momento de lucidez lo embargo y se percato de la fea marca de dientes en su tersa piel, de un salto encendió la luz y se acerco a ella nuevamente.

Akane, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién fue? – le pregunto molesto ya que había recordado el dolor que había sentido su prometida ese mismo dia, ademas de que claramente era una marca de dentadura humana.

Fue el…-

Bueno les cuento que finalmente solo son dos las mentes maestras ya que originalmente el tercero era Ryoga, pero al final me pareció poco creíble esa versión, ryu ya delato a uno de las mentes maestras, al señor Saotome. Espero saber si les gusto el capitulo .


	8. La culpa de Shampoo

Cap 8.-

Tras unos minutos así, Akane comenzó a desear mas y Ranma estaba cada vez mas excitado, al punto que solo el amor por su prometida le evitaba arrancar toda la ropa y hacerla suya en ese mismo momento, con su lengua trazo un camino entre un pecho y otro y cuando fue a prestar atención a este, un momento de lucidez lo embargo y se percato de la fea marca de dientes en su tersa piel, de un salto encendió la luz y se acerco a ella nuevamente.

- Akane, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién fue? – le pregunto molesto ya que había recordado el dolor que había sentido su prometida ese mismo dia, ademas de que claramente era una marca de dentadura humana.

- Fue el…- Akane comenzo a relatarle todo lo sucedido, sin embargo mantenia su mente fria, evitando todo sentimiento de culpa o suciedad, ahora comprendia que nada de lo sucedido habia sido culpa suya, solo le dio un poco de miedo ver la fueriosa mirada del chico.

- Estuve con ese mal nacido, te vi en sus brazos ese dia que te desmayaste y no supe que era el – grito el joven enfadado, tenisa su cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas de modo que el grito fue ahogado, de golpe levanto la cabeza y la mirada fria que tenia sorprendio a Akane, mas aun al ver que caminaba hacia la puerta – lo voy a matar.

- ¡Ranma!- Le grito Akane, pero el joven la ignoro y salio de la casa, ella se dirigio a su cuarto y como pudo, debido a los nervios, se cambio de ropa para salir detrás del joven, sabia a que lugar se habia dirigido, solo debia ser lo suficientemente rapida para alcanzarlo. Sabia que no seria prudente y eficaz que fuera tras el corriendo, por lo que tomo un taxi, al llegar al neko Hanten podia oir los gritos de la vieja Cologne y de Ranma.

- Chica violenta no entrar – la detuvo Shampoo, que se encontraba junto a Mousse fuera del local.

- ¿Por qué no?, ¿ Que pasa?, ¿Por qué gritan? – pregunto Akane tratando de safarse del abrazo de la amazona, pero era inútil.

- Airen entrar a Neko Hanten preguntando por Ryu, primo de tonto Mousse irse a china hoy – le comento Shampoo.

- Ranma estaba furioso, nunca habia sentido su aura de batalla tan grande, aunque era mas que eso, era… - Mousse trato de encontrar palabras para describir lo que pensaba – Era como si quisiera matar a alguien.

- Abuela tratar de calmar Airen – en este punto Akane ya no luchaba por soltarse, opto por unirse a la espera de los jóvenes chinos.

- Hasta aca afuera se puede sentir el aura de batalla de Ranma, y yo creo que su furia perfectamente se puede sentir en china – Mousse limpiaba sus anteojos con toda la calma que le era posible sintiendo aquella aura tan cerca.

Akane se quedo en silencio, Mousse tenia razon, sin la mas minima concentración podia sentir el aura de Ranma, sus oidos podian captar lo que le parecia el cuerpo del joven realizando alguna extraña Kata, intento relajarse pensando en que todo estaba bien, cuando le conto a su prometido lo que habia sucedido, habia omitido aquella parte donde el joven chino habia confesado que habia sido el Señor Saotome quien le habia pagado, no sabia como se lo tomaria el joven , pero sabia que reaccionaria de una buena manera, tampoco creia que el señor Genma hubiera planeado todo solo, comenzo a imginar quienes o que podian ganar con lo que habia sucedido, claramente su padre, Nabiki y Kasumi estaban descartados ya que ellos querian que ella fuera feliz con Ranma, por lo tanto no era posible que hubieran formado parte de aquel plan, a Nodoka no la imaginaba parte de un plan asi, ademas de que ella le habia confiado que la preferia a ella como la prometida de su hijo, ahora también podia haber sido una de las tras prometidas, ya que tenian un motivo, separarla de Ranma aunque el tiro les hubiera salido por la culata y solo la hubieran acercado mas a el, de Shampoo y Kodachi se podia imaginar cualquier cosa, pero no las imaginaba capaz de algo tan atroz como contratar a alguien para que la deshonrara, ironicamente por el trato que habia recibido, era Ukyo de quien menos sospechaba, aunque admitio que era quien mas ganaba, ya que a penas Ranma y ella habian roto su compromiso, fue ella quien se convirtió en su prometida oficial, Ranma se fue a vivir con ella, quizas la joven habia pensado que al convivir las veinticuatro horas del dia con el, tendria mas opciones para conquistarlo, ademas de que su padre tenia la forma de amarrar a Ranma a aquel compromiso, y el hecho de que supuestamente la hubiera visto con aquel hombre era mas que curioso ya que supuestamente a esa hora ella debia estar con Ranma en el Uchan, era extraño que hubiera sido abusada por el mismo tipo y el mismo dia que ella, considerando que aquel dia ella estaba en compañía del joven de la trenza.

Despues de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, Akane se comenzo a sentir culpable, como podia creer que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo tan macabro, solo estaba enamorada, no loca. Entre sus pensamientos y los sonidos que provenian del Neko Hanten, Akane comenzo a quedarse dormida apoyada en la pared. Sintio como algo la alzaba y dejaba de sentir su frio apoyo, para ser reemplazado por un par de musculosos y calidos brazos.

- Tranquila mi amor, soy yo – sintio el calido aliento de Ranma contra su oreja, no pudo hacer mas que acurrucarse aun mas a el cuando sintio como el joven comenzaba a saltar de techo en techo, Akane podia sentir los musculos del pecho de Ranma tensarse cada vez que saltaba, sentia el frio aire azotar su nuca.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Akane cuando la deposito en el tejado y gracias a la tenue luz de la luna pudo ver el palido rostro del chico, su mirada estaba mucho mas tranquila.

- ¿Cómo quieres que este? -

- Te ves mas tranquilo – era la verdad, la furia habia desaparecido casi por completo, ahora se veia tranquilo.

- Es una tecnica Amazona para liberar el cuerpo de tensiones – le acaricio la majilla y con una sonrisa agrego - creo que puedo hacerle unas modificaciones para que puedas utilizarla tu.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Akane de un momento a otro.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Por lo que paso hoy, estabamos muy bien… y bueno pues entonces tu viste…- Akane se puso nerviosa solo de recordar lo que estaba sucediendo cuando el descubrio la marca.

- El que deberia pedir perdon soy yo mi niña – Ranma se comenzo a carcajear de manera sarcastica y sus ojos azules se volvían cristalinos por las lagrimas – Yo soy quien te fallo, por segunda vez, no estuve ahí para protegerte cuando ese imbecil te puso las manos encima.

- Ranma, no es tu culpa – Akane le sonrio y el pudo percatarse de que era sincera, su sonrisa incluso llegaba a sus ojos.

- Eres demasiado buena – el la beso, deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

- Duerme conmigo por favor – le pidio Akane cuando el le indico que entrara a su cuarto.

- Solo si te portas bien – le dijo el, cuando estuvieron frente a la cama, Akane estaba demasiado cansada para buscar su pijama nuevamente, asi que se acosto solamente con una polera ajustada y las bragas, Ranma se recosto y la abrazo en silencio, no pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche, a cada segundo recordaba lo sucedido en el Neko Hanten y se imaginaba que su oponente hubiera sido Ryu, lo habria matado, la vieja Cologne apenas pudo detener sus golpes, su furia era tan intensa, hizo falta mas de dos horas de intensa lucha y varias katas de relajación para que el entendiera que debia calmarse, que no sacaba nada con acumular su rabia contra algo que habia huido , por que Ryu habia huido apenas Akane se le habia escapado por la mañana, temia hacerle daño a Akane al no poder contenersu furia, fue por eso que opto por tomar la intensa clase con Cologne. En su interior el joven se odiaba a si mismo por haberlo dejado escapar, sentia que habia fallado, le habia fallado a Akane.

La joven Tendo durmió profundamente toda la noche, mientras que Ranma simplemente la observo dormir toda la noche, se veia pacifica, acurrucada en su pecho, buscando su proteccion mientras el la abrazaba y la acercaba aun mas si era posible.

Lo que quedaba de la semana se paso rapido y el fin de semana aun mas, debido a problemas con la organización la boda habia sido retrasada por lo menos hasta después de la vuelta de vacaciones cuando Akane tuviera dos meses y medios de embarazo aproximados. Ese dia Lunes como cada dia caminaban hacia la escuela, tomados de la mano, desde lo sucedido con Ryu, Ranma jamas dejaba a Akane sola, ya no faltaba a clases y almorzaba con ella todos los dias, la esperaba afuera del baño cuando era necesario y la dejaba en su casa antes de irse a trabajar, e incluso en muchas ocaciones habia dejado Shampoo con Akane en la casa, la joven china incistia en que estaba en deuda con ellos y que lo estaria por el resto de su vida, Ranma supuso que se debia a que habia sido ella quien habia traido a Ryu a Japon, pero egoístamente la razon no le importaba, ya que sabia que la amazona era una gran guerrera y sabia proteger a su prometida de aquel idiota.

Las clases se hicieron eternas para ambos jóvenes, Ranma finalmente acompañaria a Ukyo a hacerse la ecografia, la verdad no le emocionaba para nada, pero queria apoyar a su amiga, ademas de que Akane le habia dicho que no tenia problema. Por otro lado Akane estaba tensa, no queria admitir que realmente le molestaba que su futuro marido acompañara a otra mujer en un momento tan importante, los celos se la comian por dentro, pero se habia prometido a si misma confiar mas en el y en si misma, tenia mas que claro que le gustaba al joven y que la amaba tal como era, se lo habia demostrado de sobra, por lo que no tenia por que desconfiar de el.

- Ranma, ya vámonos – le dijo Ukyo a Ranma, que se encontraba sentado con Akane.

- Bueno – miro a su prometida mientras con sus manos acariciaba las de ella, no queria alejarse de ella, temia lo que pudiera pasar – cualquier cosa me marcas al movil.

- Tranquilo, Shampoo dijo que me vendria a buscar para acompañarme a casa, asi que no te preocupes – Akane acaricio la mejilla de Ranma, intentando ignorar la mirada furiosa de la castaña.

- Sabes que me preocupo – se sintio idota ya que sabia que ella podia defenderse sola si estaba conciente – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – Akane le sonrio y Ranma se marcho con Ukyo, mientras que ella se quedaba esperando a la joven china. No habia querido decirle a Ranma, pero Shampoo tenia algo que decirle y no le habia querido adelantar nada. Espero por caso veinteminutos a que la joven llegara, pero cuando llego traia una gran cesta de comida y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Shampoo traer comida para bebe – le tendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentaron a comer, Shampoo parecia hacer ademan de hablar, pero luego volvia a callar, en algunas ocasiones Akane noto que la miraba con lastima, por lo que un momento en que ya no aguanto mas.

- Shampoo ¿que pasa? –

- Shampoo estar en deuda con chica violenta hasta la muerte – la mirada de la amazona dejaba claro que no estaba mintiendo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Akane con el ceño fruncido.

- Shampoo tener culpa de lo que pasar Akane – la joven comenzo a llorar y Akane no sabia como reaccionar, vio a la chica muy destruida, pero no entendia como ella pudiera ser la culpable – Pero eso no ser lo peor que pasar.

- Explicate – intento mantener la cabeza fria.

- Ryu pedir a Shampoo pocion para que una chica tener relaciones con el – comenzo a explicarse – y luego pedir pocion para que misma chica perdiera su fuerza, yo no sabia para que era – esta vez el llanto era mucho mas intenso, para ella como amazona el honor era muy importante y haber, incluso de manera indirecta, ayudado a deshonrar a una joven iba contra todas sus creencias.

- No es tu culpa, tu no sabias para que la iba a ocupar – Akane sintio el alivio recorrer su cuerpo, la joven solo se sentia culpable.

- Eso no ser todo Akane – dio un largo suspiro y la miro con lastima – El usar en ti solo pocion para quitar fuerza, la otra pocion que hacer que persona ser marioneta sexual de otro, el darsela a chica de espatula el mismo dia que tu ser violada – al ver que la joven no entendia decidio continuar – Ukyo dar pocion a Ranma y el volverse inconciente durante un par de horas, probablemente durante ese tiempo el tener sexo desenfrenado con quien estuviera cerca, incluso querer forzar persona.

- ¿Quieres decir que Ranma fue quien abuso de Ukyo? – Akane trataba de armar todas las piezas del rompecabeza y aunque esa idea no le gustaba para nada, pero no pudo callarla.

- Ranma no, ser pocion en cuerpo de Ranma, el no tener conciencia en momento, Ranma desaparecer de cerebro, solo existir pocion gobernando cerebro, abuela decir que Ranmano tener cambio que tener una persona cuando ya no ser virgen – la joven hablaba con calma, sabia que cuando Akane le tomara el peso al asunto seria un tema realmente difícil.-

- Fue Ranma quien abuso de Ukyo – las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Akane, fue como si recien se diera cuenta del peso que tenia aquella confesion.

- Yo no creo que ser asi, Ukyo ya haber preguntado a abuela por pocion y justo después de eso Ryu pedir pociones – Shampoo sabia que todo eso era demasiado fuerte para Akane, por eso habia pusto algunas escencias calmantes en la comida de ella.

- No puede ser, fue Genma quien contrato a Ryu, el me lo dijo -

- No saber, yo solo decirte esto a ti primero, por que si yo tener razon y Ranma tuvo sexo con Ukyo, hijo de ella poder ser de Ranma- por primera vez sus intenciones eran cien por ciento ayudar y enmendar sus errores del pasado.

- Pero, ¿por que Ukyo le dijo a Ranma que habia sido Ryu quien abuso de ella? – Akane no queria admitir la idea planteada por la joven china que solo se encogio de hombros.

Despues de eso ellas hablaron acerca de cómo decircelo a Ranma, si Shampoo tenia razon y Ukyo era la culpable, probablemente trataria de sacar probecho de la situación, asi que debian evitar que ella hablara con el antes, ese dia Akane llego a su casa e inmediatamente cayo dormida, al dia siguien su prometido la acompaño a la escuela como siempre, pero prácticamente no hablaba, estaba frio e incluso un poco distante con ella, Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba utilizando la extraña tecnica que le habia enseñado la anciana Cologne, no quiso decir ni hacer nada ya que ella tenia que a su vez pensar en como decirle lo que sabia. Asi paso una semana aproximadamente, Ranma no volvio a besarla o a buscarla para dormir por las noches y ella cada vez sentia mas la lejania del chico. Akane ya tenia seis meses de embarazo y al ser doblr ya tenia algo de panzita, muy pequeña, casi imperceptible con ropa, era dia martes y no habia ido a clases ya que tenia cita con la Doctora Swan, se estaba vistiendo, debia ir con el uniforme del furikan ya que después de la consulta debia irse a clases, iria sola ya que Ranma ni siquiera se habia dirigido a ella, hace mas de cuatro dias que no dormia, ya que no tenia la seguridad que Ranma le infundia, cuando el estaba sus pesadillas desaparecian automáticamente, sin el eran aun mas intensas ya que se mezclaban con sus propias inseguridades.

La consulta de ese dia fue una revision normal, la doctora le realizo una nueva ecografia y sus bebes habian crecido muy poco, eran demasiado pequeños, le dieron una nueva dieta y varias vitaminas, pero por lo demas todo estaba bien, asi que volvio muy feliz a la escuela, todas sus amigas la estaban esperando, Ranma también la esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias control? – le pregunto molesto cuando la separo de sus amigas.

- En que momento, ¿Cuándo estas tan comunicativo en el recorrido al intituto?, ¿Cuándo me ignoras en la escuela?, ¿ cuando estas trabajando? O ¿Cuándo estoy dormida? – no lo dijo con furia, lo dijo con lastima, estaba cansada de la situación en la que vivian la ultima semana - ¿O cuando estas con Ukyo?

- ¿Los bebes estan bien? – ignoro olímpicamente el reproche de su prometida.

- Estan bien, solo son mucho mas pequeños que un bebe normal, peligrosamente pequeños – la ultima frase la susurro, pero aun asi fue escuchada por el joven.

- Solo debes comer mas, estas comiendo muy poco – a Akane le sorprendio que supiera eso, ya que en el desayuno ni siquiera la miraba y a la hora del almuerzo ni siquiera sabia donde se metia.

- Me voy a clases – Akane se sintio extraña, se sintio incomoda en la presencia de su prometido.

- Yo igual – fue una mentira compartida, ambos sentian la tension en el ambiente, por lo que se dividieron y se fueron por caminos separados. El examen fue difícil incluso para Akane, veia borroso, sentia la cabeza pesada, y escuchaba un pitido chillon en sus oidos.

- Señorita Tendo se siente bien – le pregunto el profesor al ver que ella no respondia su examen, Akane iba a contestar, pero sintio ganas de vomitar incontenibles, corrio al baño, al entrar en un cubiculo se agacho cuando sintio como alguien se posicionaba tras ella y acomodaba su cabello, mientras sobaba su espalda.

- Tranquila – le susurro aquella voz tierna que tanto habia extrañado, cuando sintio que no podia devolver nada mas se sento en el piso, mientras Ranma le alcanzaba un vaso de agua.

- ¿Vas a vomitar de nuevo? – cuando vio que ella se nego la alzo en sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermeria, donde la señora la recibio preocupada y le indico a Ranma la camilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – le pregunto amablemente.

- No se, de repente senti ganas de vomitar, mi cabeza daba vueltas, via borroso y de repente ya no pude contener las nauseas –

- Te voy a tomar la presion – le puso una extraña banda alrededor del brazo, Akane estaba nervioso y Ranma observaba atento, por si habia algo que después le pudiera ser util.

- Tienes la presion alta cariño, es normal cuando estas estresada o has pasado un mal rato, sobre todo considerando que estas embarazada – al ser la enfermera, debia estar enterada de la situación de Akane, en caso la joven tuviera algun problema – No puedo darte nada, deberas irte a casa, supongo que este fuerte muchachito puede llevarte a casa.

- Por supuesto, la dejare en casa, sana y salva – su ego estaba inchado por el piropo de la enfermera.

- Si vez que empeora debes llevarla al hospital, por el momento solo debes estar tranquila – les hizo una justificación a ambos y Ranma cargo a Akane en sus brazos para salir del establecimiento, sin pensar demasiado lo que hacia salto hacia un tejado para comenzar a saltar de techo en techo, cuando vio el rostro palido de la joven, no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sintio un liquido caliente mojar todo su pecho.

- Lo siento, Lo siento – Akane quiso bajarse, pero Ranma no la dejo, solo apreto fuerte los ojos y comenzo a reirse.

- Culpa mia, ¿Cómo se me ocurre ponerme a saltar contigo a cuestas si tienes nauseas? - puso el chaleco de Akane en su pecho, para que ella pudiera volver a recostar su cabeza en pecho. Ranma bajo a la calle nuevamente y comenzo a caminar como una persona normal, con ella aferrada a su abrazo.

- Te extrañe – le susurro ella, habia extrañado al Ranma romantico, en realidad habia extrañado a su Ranma, el hombre que la habia acompañado durante esa semana era un completo desconocido, un hombre totalmente frio.

- Y yo a ti – Ranma le sonrio con culpabilidad – Lo siento esta fue una semana muy pesada.

- Oh – fue lo unico que salio de sus labios.

- Nunca quise ocultarte lo que pasaba – le comento mientras seguían su camino – Pero no sabia que hacer y no queria que te preocuparas, lo que menos queria era hacerte sufrir.

- ¿Me vas a contar que pasa? – pregunto Akane, aunque sabia que era lo que pasaba, Ukyo habia hablado con el y al parecer las suposiciones de Shampoo eran correctas, sino el joven no se habria prácticamente aislado toda la semana.

- Si, por su puesto que si, solo que no ahora – al ver que iba a replicar agrego – Esta noche, cuando te sientas mejor.

- Claro, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre- esta vez fue Akane quien le dijo aquellas palabras, el sonrio.

- Y tu conmigo mi amor – Ranma deposito un suave beso en su nariz y siguió su camino.

Hola, le pido mil disculpas por la demoras, pero tuve problemas con el Internet, les cuento que comenze un nuevo fic que se llama " Lo que nos Unio", tiene mucho mas lemon que este, creo que incluso el primer cap es demasiado fuerte XD, la historia cuenta que Ranma y Akane son dos compañeros de universidad que tienes sexo de manera ocasiona, Ranma es un mujeriego millonario, hasta que un dia Akane queda embaraza y deveran aprender a convivir mas alla del sexo.

Espero sus comentarios, les prometo que el viernes por la tarde subo el cap que sigue .


	9. El dilema de Ranma

Cap 9.-

Tras caminar por casi media hora llegaron a su casa, Ranma cargo a Akane hasta la cama, lugar donde ambos se recostaron, el comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de, mientras su prometida estaba recostada sobre el pecho de el, podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar cuando respiraba, era suave y además podía sentir el corazón acelerado del chico.

- Akane, tu sabes que te Amo ¿Verdad? – le pregunto el a la chica, había pensado mucho en como hablar del tema con ella y se dio cuenta de que nunca habría un tema perfecto, por lo que opto aclarar las cosas en ese mismo momento.

- Por supuesto que lo se, yo También te amo – le susurro sonriente, aun apoyada en el pecho del chico, por lo que no pudo ver el rostro serio de el.

- Entonces por que no me dijiste que el hijo que espera Ukyo es Mio – el tono frío que utilizo prácticamente dejo a Akane sin respiración.

- No se de que hablas – Akane se sentó en la cama, para poder observar a su joven prometido, sin embargo se arrepintió en cuanto vio la mirada seria del joven.

- ¿Por qué mierda nunca me dijiste que iba a ser padre? - su tono de voz ya no era calmado, prácticamente le estaba gritando a Akane, ella solo lo miro asustada.

- yo… Yo… no lo sabia – Akane estaba temblando, nunca había visto al joven tan enfadado, al menos no con ella, intento explicar lo que había hablado con Shampoo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, comenzó a sudar frío y las nauseas volvieron, se abrazo a sus piernas.

- Lo siento, lo siento – cuando Ranma noto lo asustada que estaba su futura esposa, se odio a si mismo, la había asustado, se estaba desquitando con ella, al oírlo Akane comenzó a llorar y el corrió a abrazarla, la sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a acunarla.

- Lo siento, es que estoy aterrado – Fue en ese momento que Ranma se quebró, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y comenzó a llorar – Yo... Yo fui…Yo fui quien abuso de Ukyo – al llegar a este punto sus palabras eran casi inentendibles, Akane solo abrazo aun mas fuerte, intentando confortarlo – Soy un desgraciado igual que el imbecil que abuso de ti – cada vez se aferraba mas al cuerpo de Akane – yo la forcé – después de eso no hablo mas, pero lloro por mas de una hora, Akane solo lo consolaba, cuando se vio mas tranquilo se separo de ella y le sonrío, aunque su mirada seguía triste.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le pregunto Akane.

- ¿Lo sabias? - la joven negó con su cabeza – Ese desgraciado de Ryu dejo una extraña poción en una bebida, yo la tome, luego ya no recuerdo nada hasta que te fui a buscar a la fiesta de Yuka, Ukyo me dijo que al rato de llegar me puse como loco y le di miedo, pero que no pudo hacer nada, soy mucho mas fuerte que ella.

- No te compares con Ryu, tu no eras conciente de lo que hacías – Akane buscaba mil y una maneras de hacer sentir mejor al joven.

- Aun así la lastime Akane, la forcé -

- ¿Y logras algo con sentirte culpable ahora? – le pregunto, al ver que el negaba con su cabeza, continuo – además ¿Cómo estas seguro de que el niño es tuyo?

- Ella decidió mentirme diciendo que había sido Ryu quien abuso de ella para protegerme, pero finalmente pensó que yo tenia derecho a saber la verdad, después de todo es mi hijo – una sonrisa boba ilumino su rostro al decir esto, pero desapareció de inmediato – Hizo una prueba de ADN al feto, y la posibilidad de que sea mi hijo es de un 100%.

- OH- solo eso pudo salir de la boca de Akane, que no había podido evitar ver la sonrisa boba de los labios de Ranma y una punzada de dolor cruzo su pecho, el tendría un hijo propio – Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo se – ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado con ella, podía notar lo tensa que estaba y sabia que eso podía hacerle daño a los bebes, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás - Ukyo no quiere ser madre soltera – soltó un largo suspiro – dice que para su padre seria una vergüenza, que incluso podrían desheredarla.

- Eso seria terrible -

- Yo la deshonre, se supone que es mi deber devolver su honra – al oír esto Akane supo de inmediato a donde se dirigía.

-¿Te vas a casar con ella? – le pregunto directamente.

- No – Al ver que ella pensaba eso, Ranma se apresuro a negarla – por supuesto que no podría, me voy a casar contigo mi amor.

- ¿Entonces? – sintió un pequeño alivio al oír al joven decir eso, sin embargo la presión que sentía en su pecho no desaparecía.

- Ukyo dice que no quiere tener al niño fuera del matrimonio – al ver que Akane arquea una ceja, le aclaro – va a abortar si yo no me caso con ella.

- Te esta chantajeando – Replico Akane, sabia que probablemente Ukyo no abortaría, ese niño era el lazo que la ataría a Ranma de por vida.

- Tu también pensaste en abortar por los mismos motivos – no era un reproche, solo quería que entendiera a su amiga – además, puedo poner una constancia de que intenta abortar, la pueden internar en una clínica y asegurarse de que no dañe al bebe

- No me refiero a eso – Akane se molesto por la mención del pasado, aunque no lo demostró – Ahora el asunto es que si no estas con ella va a abortar, cuando el niño nazca te seguirá manejando.

- Nabiki dice que podemos tener custodia compartida - había hablado con su cuñada sobre el tema y le había pedido consejos sobre como contárselo a su prometida.

- Y si ella se va a de Nerima – al ver que el joven no respondía, mirando al piso agrego – Tu te irías con ella.

- Sabes que no es así – Ranma la miraba molesto, ¿como podía pensar que la dejaría?

- ¿Y que aras? – Akane estaba de pie y gesticulaba molesto con sus manos – Quedarte acá con dos hijos que no son tuyos, mientras no veras mas a tu hijo. ¿Qué harás si ella te dice que si te casas conmigo no podrás ver a tu hijo?

- Ella no haría algo así – Ranma realmente no sabia que haría en una situación así.

- Yo si se que harías – el la miro confuso – nos dejarías por tu hijo, una vez que ese niño nazca sera lo mas importante para ti Ranma – el seguia sin entender adonde iba ella.

- Amare a ese niño como a los tuyos Akane – el no sabia como plantearle su punto de vista.

- Ese es el problema Ranma, el niño que espera Ukyo es tuyo, los que espero yo son solo Mio – ella mas bien susurro, si Ranma no hubiera estado tan cerca no la habría oido.

- ¿Ese es tu problema Akane? – Ranma estaba molesto, se puso de pie frente a Akane, y al igual que ella comenzó a gesticular con las manos – ¿Crees que por que tendre un hijo con mi sangre dejare de querer a los tuyos?

- No es eso, es solo que con lo que a pasado ahora ultimo – solto un largo suspiro – Crei que mis hijos tendrian un padre, no un padrastro.

- Por supuesto que sere su padre – Ranma prácticamente gritaba.

- Si claro – su sarcasmo fue mas que evidente – ¿trataras a mis hijos igual que al tuyo?, ¿entrenaras a mis hijos igual que al tuyo? ¿ Amaras a mis hijos como al tuyo?

- No voy a dejar a mis hijos por tus inseguridades Akane - esta vez si grito, tan fuerte que probablemente se escucho en la calle, luego salio del cuarto dando un gran portazo, dejando a Akane sola en la habitación.

Akane solo se dejo caer al suelo y lloro, su sueño se había derrumbado totalmente esta vez, Ranma no podía Abandonar a su hijo, ella no permitiria que lo hiciera. Despues de llorar por casi dos horas, Akane finalmente se levanto del suelo, le dolia todo el cuerpo por la posición en la que había estado, en el baño se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, extrañamente estaba sonriendo, sabia que debia salir adelante por sus bebes, eran lo mas importante en su vida, eran lo que la impulsaba a seguir, sabia que las cosas serian difícil de ahora en adelante, si bien en la actualidad y en el mundo entero era normal ver madres solteras, en Japon seguían siendo muy mal vistas, criticadas e incluso rechazadas por algunas personas.

En otro lado de Nerima, Ranma caminaba con un rumbo fijo, lo había pensado toda la tarde y había tomado una decisión, primero había optado por comunicarsela a Ukyo y ahora estaba a la puerta del Uchan esperando que su amiga le abriera.

- Pasa Ranma – la joven tenia una sonrisa en la cara, recibio al joven muy feliz a pesar del rostro serio de el.

- Uchan queria hablar contigo – ambos se sentaron en una mesa, mirandose a la cara.

- Dime – su sonrisa seguia mas que evidente en su rostro.

- Yo queria decirte que lo siento mucho, pero no me voy a casar contigo – ante esto su sonrisa no desaparecio, pero si se volvio triste.

- Lo sabia, no te preocupes – ukyo acaricio su vientre antes de continuar – No voy a abortar, pero si no quieres hacerte cargo, puedo hacerlo sola, no te preocupes.

- También es mi hijo – Ranma tomo su mano sobre la mesa – Y me hare cargo de el, una vez que nazca podemos acordar horarios de visitas y todo eso.

- No alejare a mi hijo de su Padre, así que sera como tu quieras, solo quiero que mi hijo tenga su lugar – al escuchar esto, Ranma de inmediato se puso alerta – Quiero que nuestro hijo sea lo mas importante para ti, no quiero que le des mas importancia a los hijos de Akane, no quiero que nuestro niño crea que tienes preferencia por dos niños que no son tuyos.

- Esos niños son mi hijos, igual que el que esperas tu, seran hermanos y para mi seran igual de importante y los amare de la misma manera – ante esto Ukyo iba a replicar, pero Ranma no se lo permitio – Yo voy a apoyarte en todo lo que tenga que ver con el bebe, pero me voy a casar con Akane, es la mujer a la que amo, y te pido que respetes eso, no voy a permitir que apartes a mi hijo de mi, se que tengo mecanismos legales para evitarlo, pero no quiero recurrir a eso, prefiero que nos llevemos bien.

- Me acompañaras a los controles – pregunto Ukyo luego de un rato de silencio, ella sabia que su hijo solo seria una escuza para acercarse a Ranma.

- No lo se, si puedo claro que te acompaño, pero debes tener claro que nuestra relacion no es mas que de amigos – después de eso hablaron y aclararon muchos puntos, Ranma le aclaro todas la veces que pudo que jamas serian algo mas que amigos, sin embargo Ukyo no perdia las esperanzas.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Akane se desperto con un suave golpeteo en la ventana, al ir a abrirla se encontro con un somnoliento Ranma, al abrirla el entro de inmediato y sin ningun comentario se arrodillo frente a ella, sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, se la enseño a ella y sonrío.

- Akane Tendo, mi bruta marimacho, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – al ver que ella le miraba aturdida continuo - ¿Quieres ser la mujer a la que quiero amar por el resto de mi vida?

- Ranma, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Akane saliendo de su aturdimiento.

- ¿Qué no es ovbio? -

- Si, pero… tu hijo -

- Hable con Ukyo, ella entendio que te amo, va a tener el bebe y trataremos de llevarnos bien como amigos por el bien del bebe- luego de eso se puso de pie y acaricio su estomago – Y te pido lo mismo a ti, yo amare a nuestros hijos, pero también necesito que tu aceptes a mi hijo.

- Sabes que yo adorare a ese niño, pero no puedo prometerte que me llevare bien con la madre – ante esto Ranma solo arqueo una ceja y nego con la cabeza, pero sonreia.

- así que… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

- Por supuesto – Ella deposito un suave beso en los labios de el – Aunque te recuerdo que de cualquier modo nos ibamos a casar.

Me parecio descortes no preguntarle a la futura señora Saotome si queria casarse conmigo – Comento con una sonrisa.

Hola, ¿como estan? Espero que les guste la historia, la verdad a mi este capitulo no me gusto XD odie escribirlo, prefiero el capitulo que sigue. Por cierto necesito que Elena, que fue la primera persona que comento que creia que la culpable era Genma, por que yo creo que ya esta mas que claro que una de las mentes maestras del macabro plan, me envie un mensaje privado con el sexo de los bebes.

Eso y muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, les cuento que me encanta leer sus comentarios


	10. Chapter 10

Muchos me han preguntado acerca de este fic, la verdad es que durante todo este tiempo solo e podido escribir medio capitulo, no es por falta de tiempo, mas bien es el hecho de que perdi el sentido de la historia durante los ultimos capitulos, el hecho de que Ukyo este embarazada de Ranma, me parece estupido e ilogico, eso nunca formo parte de la historia, fue un impulso mientras escribia el cap y en ese momento me parecio una buena idea, hace unas semanas decidi volver a escribir la historia desde un principio, tal cual me la habia imaginado originalmente.

Les pido mil disculpas, pero si es lo que desean puedo darle un final a esta historia (final que si me imagino), pero creo que la historia se volvió poco coherente.


End file.
